The Other Atlanta Survivors
by WeR2
Summary: A group of survivors meet up at the Refugee center in Atlanta, where they band together to survive. They meet others along the way. This is a story of love, loss, and Walkers!
1. OC Submission

**I'm once again accepting OC's. All I ask is please no teenagers, but I'll accept some young children if their with like they're with someone in their family or if they were rescued but I don't want many.**

**There are a few rules though. You must PM me your OC, please. Also, the more you review, the quicker I'll put your OC in. That's about it, so I hope you enjoy my story. :)**

**Anyways, the form is at the end of this extremely short chapter. I don't want to chance it getting taken down so I'll write a little bit on here.**

* * *

**_July 28, 2012: 1st Day of Outbreak_**

**__**Millions of people sat around their televisions, listening to the broadcasts.

"Board up your house and don't go outside. The CDC will have this epidemic cleared up in a few days." The broadcaster announced, setting his papers aside.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

**Ok so here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Weapons(be reasonable guys):**

**Hometown:**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, thanks so much for checking out this story! It means so much to me that you took the time to read it and I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Thanks for the OCs I have received so far. Don't worry, you guys can still submit OCs, they are gladly appreciated. I don't know when I will bring them in so please be patient with me.**

**Also, sorry if this chapter is a little boring, it's mainly just an introduction to the characters I created.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of the Walking Dead, Robert Kirkman does.**

* * *

**_10:31 A.M. Tye Henderson POV- August 2, 2012: 6th Day of Outbreak_**

"Rule number one, don't ever leave my sight." I said, looking down into the brown eyes of my beloved daughter.

"Yes I know. I heard you the first thirty times, dad." she said, rolling her eyes jokingly and giving a slight smile.

"Rule number two, always be on guard when Walkers are involved." I said, brushing off her comment.

"They're zombies, dad." Mindy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I call them what I want to call them." I said. "Now back on subject. Rule number three, don't play hero. Don't try to take on more than you can handle."

"Yes I know, dad. We're wasting time, more zombies are going to appear if we stay here any longer." Mindy said, eyeing the far off Walkers.

I nodded. "Okay, all we have to do is sneak past these Walkers and make it across the parking lot. Then we're home free."

Mindy nodded. I scanned the area and saw that the zombies were all looking the other way. Motioning in the direction of a red Honda Civic that stood about fifteen feet in front of us, I quickly ran over to the car. Mindy stood near the building, awaiting my signal to run. I looked around and waved her over once I saw the path was clear. Nodding, she darted over to where I stood.

"Almost there." I said, looking over the hood of the car. Only about thirty foot stood between us and the glass double doors of the Refugee center.

Mindy's scream pulled me from my examination of the parking lot. Turning, I saw her drop her hammer as a male Walker with his stomach tore open and his guts hanging out grabbed her arm. Pulling my knife from it's hilt, I ran forward and pulled Mindy away from the Walker. The Walker grunted loudly and reached for my arm, it's mouth wide open. I drove my knife deep into it's skull and the Walker fell to the ground motionless.

"You okay?" I asked Mindy, who stood there shaking with fear.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm not dead am I? No of course not, that zombie didn't bite me. So yeah, I'm fine." she laughed nervously and looked around.

I knew she wasn't okay, she always rambles when she's scared. This wasn't going to be as easy as we thought. We were fools to think we could just sneak by undetected. No, we needed a new plan.

"Okay, so new plan. We are going to run for it." I said, pulling a pistol out of my back pocket. I handed it to Mindy, who looked up at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know how to use this." she said, looking from me to the gun and back to me.

"Just aim for their head and pull the trigger." I said simply as I pulled out my rifle. I looked over at Mindy and counted down from three on my fingers. "Now!'

We took off running. I made sure to watch Mindy's back as we made our way across the parking lot. I had to stop and shoot a Walker every now and then, but only when it was necessary. Mindy even managed to kill one that was closing in from behind me. She looked shocked, but soon rejoiced at being able to shoot one.

We finally made it to the doors, but what we saw inside wasn't what we were expecting. The Refugee center was abandoned. Not a single soul was here. Mindy looked like she was about to cry, I didn't blame her. This was our last hope and it turned out to be just another unreachable fantasy.

I wondered how many others would show up here, only to have their hope shattered. Looking at Mindy, we both nodded, silently agreeing to wait and see if others would show up.

"Dad look!" Mindy pointed outside. "She needs your help."

* * *

**_10:36 A.M. Lisa Maine POV_**

I stared at the televison screen in disbelief. The people who did the news often made such unbelievable stories( most succeeded in making me laugh), but this one made number one on my list of weird news reports.

I sipped at the tea I had brewed from one of my plants I was growing in the back yard.

The televison screen replayed the video I had just watched of a man being eaten and torn to shreads by another man covered in blood. He looked very angry and couldn't seem to control what he was doing.

_Hmph, I bet some of my tea could have calmed him down_, I thought as I continued to watch the rest of the news. It was telling people that they needed to stay indoors or go to the nearest refugee center. It also told people to stock up on food and water, but I could tell that wasn't the only thing were going to stock up on.

People are more violent when threatened and these, "Walkers", as these people on t.v. are calling them, were just the key to unlock the door in peoples mind for them to become violent.

I myself was a violent person when pressured but I wasn't as bad as the others that also lived here.

Don't get me wrong, I did actually get some things together just in case something actually happens. I still believed this city is safe, but that wasn't the case.

I had this entire living room turned into a copy of each room in the house. I just used the bookshelves to store canned food and kept my t.v. going all day. I even have my pistol I bought a couple of days ago because of what was happening. I also grabbed all of my kitchen knives to help protect me. I set up a tent in the middle of the room as a make-shift bedroom. I had done all that in one day and I felt proud of myself. I even grabbed all of my outside plants and put them in small pots that I hadn't used in a while. I definately grabbed my inside plants just in case it got too worse and they could be used as nourishment, especially, if the power goes out.

A thud coming from my front door alarmed me and I quickly put down my tea and grabbed my longest kitchen knife. The people on the news had said to refraim from shooting because noise draws them to you. I checked out my window and gasped at the sight of a bloody man bainging his fist against my door. His speech was inaudible so I couldn't tell if he was just hurt of he was talking just like those walkers did on television.

Either way, I didn't let him in. Instead, i drew the blinds and shut off the t.v. I quickly scurried into my tent and breathed slowly to calm myself.

More thuds sounded at my door. I started to panic. What if this was the end of me? No, it couldn't be. That was too inhuman. I knew I should at least try to escape.

I grabbed the longest and sharpest knife and kept it close to me while I thought of a plan.

Just then, a thought occured to me: the refugee center. There was one in Atlanta, Georgia that I could go to. Besides, it might be safer seeing as others will be there, too. I quickly grabbed a backpack and started to stuffing only what I needed inside of it: a bunch of cans, a can-opener, seeds, pots, cups, pans, pots, etc.

Slinging the green backpack over my left shoulder and a duffel bag over the right, and snuck out my back door. It was dark out, so it was easy to sneak by the man on my front porch. Looking around, I was horrified. The people on tv were right, Walkers were everywhere.

A young looking girl with flesh missing from the side of her face and hollow eyes saw me and began hobbling towards me. I froze as she made her way closer to me. The loud alarm that erupted from a car down the street broke me from my "deer in headlights" trance. Now that my legs finally worked, I ran and hopped into my car. Cranking it, I sped off towards Atlanta, leaving my hometown of Daisy, Georgia behind me.

It was the next morning before I reached the border of the city that held my last hope. Last night was tough, I was forced to wake up from my safe fantasy and face reality. Truth is, no where is safe. Those things are everywhere, the refugee center is my last hope.

Upon arriving at the refugee center parking lot, I didn't waste any time. I hit the gas and ran over the zombies that were in my way. I couldn't get any closer than fifteen foot from the door, so I cut off my car and began zigzagging through the cars as I made my way there. Almost there, I got careless and stopped looking around. A Walker caught me by suprise when she grabbed my arm. I'd dropped my pistol and was too busy keeping her face away from my arm to grab my knife.

Two other Walkers appeared. _This is the end of me, _I thought. Just as the Walkers were a few feet infront of me, I heard a gunshot and the Walker that was holding my arm fell to the ground dead. I turned to see a tall man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a little stubble on his chin standing in the doorway with a rifle aimed at one of the other Walkers. He shot one and ushered me inside as he fired at the last one. I ran past him and he shut the door behind me.

"I'm Tye Henderson and this is my daughter, Mindy." the man introduced.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Maine. Thanks for helping me back there." I said to them. I looked around. "So this place is deserted?"

Tye nodded sadly. I sighed as I sat down in one of the chairs. This horrible nightmare was only getting worse. But, these people that didn't know anything about me, saved my life and took me in. There was still some humanity left in this undead world, so maybe, just maybe, things would get better.

* * *

**_12:14 P.M. Pedro Valentine POV_**

Sitting in my car, I looked back on my glory days. The photograph I held revealed a handsome young man clad in his baseball uniform, sporting a huge number three on the back of his shirt.

"Ah, those were the good ol' days." I muttered to myself, thinking back on all my High School memories.

"Guess it's time to go." I sighed, folding the photograph in half and sliding it into the front pocket of my jeans.

I opened my door, slipped my handgun into the back of my pants, and got my baseball bat ready. Taking a deep breath, I charged towards the building that lay right across the parking lot.

A few Walkers turned to look at me with their sunken, yellow eyes as I ran past. One of them had the nerve to grab the back of my shirt and yanked me towards him. Growling, I spun around, hitting the middle aged man-zombie upside the head. It fell to the ground with a huge dent on the side of his head and I washed no time in smashing my bat continuessly against its skull.

"That's what you get for messing with Springfeild High's number one player!" I yelled as I delivered the final blow. I gagged at the side of the brain matter dripping from the tip of my bat.

"Come on!" a young girl with curly brown hair ushered me inside as more Walkers appeared from behind the now broken down fence.

I collapsed into a chair, next to an auburn haired woman who looked at me with concern. They introduced themselves as Mindy, the curly haired girl, locked the doors back.

"Names Pedro, Pedro Valentine." I said to them, wiping the brain matter off of my beloved baseball bat.

"Help, someone help!" I looked up to see a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair banging on the door with a frantic look in her hazel eyes. Tye ran forward and quickly unlocked the door.

The woman collapsed against the wall, hugging her swollen belly. "My brother... needs... help." she panted, clearly exhausted.

I looked outside to see a tall man with blonde hair struggling against four Walkers. Tye cocked his rifle and opened the door, preparing to help the man. I grabbed my baseball bat, lining up behind him.

An agonized cry stopped us in our tracks. One of the Walkers managed to tear a chunk of flesh out of his neck. The woman cried out and leapt forward. I grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her far away from the door.

"Mason!" she moaned, burying her face into my chest. I tried my best to comfort her by rubbing soothing circles on her back and stroking her blonde hair. Her sobs became quieter and quieter until she dozed off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

**_12:20 P.M. Claire Wolf POV_**

"I know you're exhausted," Mason said to me while surveying the surrounding area, "but you've just got to push a little harder. When we reach the Refugee center, you'll be able to rest easy and have a safe birth."

I nodded and rubbed my round tummy. Inside held my unborn son. My poor, innocent little boy would have to grow up in a cruel world where he would have to fight to survive. He shouldn't have to live in a world like that, then again, none of us should.

"You ready, Claire?" Mason asked, looking at me with brotherly concern. I nodded and stood up. "Ok, stay behind me."

He cocked his shotgun and we began our journey to the building across the parking lot, which felt like a whole different world to me. Mason got into position and began stalking across the parking lot, me in tow.

We managed to sneak past most of the Walkers, but as we almost reached the center, five Walkers appeared. One of them grabbed my wrist. I screamed and pulled my arms from the bloody woman's grip.

The Walker growled at me as Mason pushed me forward and yelled at me to run. He stabbed one of the Walkers in the head and was aiming at one of the others with his gun as I took off towards the Refugee center.

"Help, someone help!" I cried, banging desperately on the clear doors. The group inside looked up at me and a middle-aged man unlocked the door for me.

I rushed inside and leaned against the wall, rubbing my pregnant stomach. The baby was kicking, I guess all the running was getting him all worked up. I pointed outside to were Mason was struggling with the Walkers.

"My brother... needs... help." I panted, begging them to help him. The man who opened the door for me grabbed his gun and made his way towards the door. I looked up in time to see a Walker bite into Mason's neck. My hearts literally broke in two as I witnessed this event.

I lurched forward, desperately trying to reach my dying brother. Strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me close to the chest of a handsome man with very tan skin, brown eyes, and floppy black hair. I buried my head into his muscular chest, not even caring that this man was a complete stranger.

I can't believe that my brother is dead. Mason and I have been close ever since we were little. When he found out his little sister was a pregnant woman all alone in the world after her boyfriend dumped her, he took me in. Then when the apocalypse started, he always took care of me and made sure that I was always safe. I owe him so much and now I can't repay him. I'll won't be able to hear his laughter again, his smile, his voice. Oh Mason, you died protecting me.

At some point, I drifted off to sleep. The memory of today still swirled around through my brain and my heart still aching with every breath I took.

* * *

**_3:38 P.M. Leah Cartright POV_**

We finally made it to the Refugee center after three days of nonstop driving and instead of getting a break, it starts to pour down rain, only making things more complicated.

"Damn." I muttered, pulling my little brother's small form closer to me, shielding him from the cold, pounding droplets.

"Leah look!" Matt pointed. I followed his finger and saw Walkers slowly making their way towards where we stood behind a car, still unknown to them. Walkers apparently didn't like the rain.

"Get under the car!" I whispered urgently, gently pushing my eight-year old brother under the silver Kia. I slipped under the car and pulled him close as the horde made their way closer. All I could do was hope that the rain washed our scent away.

Matt trembled slightly as the first few feet made their appearance beside where we laid. I stroked his brown hair soothingly as more Walkers walked by. Neither of us made a sound as the footsteps finally stopped. I released the breath I was holding as no more Walkers walked by. We waited another few minutes before climbing out from under the car.

"Most of them are gone." Matt smiled, looking at me with a gleam in those green eyes that were identical to my own. I nodded and picked up the machete that I'd dropped in the haste of getting under the car, there would be no problem in getting around the remaining few Walkers.

Matt saw a hammer under a red Honda Civic about six feet in front of us. He looked at me for approval before running over there and grabbing it. He waved it in the air triumphantly before jogging back over to where I stood, surveying the area.

Ok so there were six Walkers still here, two over in the east side of the parking lot, three over by the exit, and two by the Refugee center. I pointed to the Refugee center and told him we were going to run for it. He nodded.

We crossed the parking lot, I took down two Walkers on the way. Matt's scream filled the air as I reached the double doors. I saw a few people look up when he screamed.

"Matt!" I yelled, the people inside forgotten. I spun around and sliced off the head of the Walker that was gripping Matt by the arm. The head rolled a few feet away. Matt ran and threw himself in my arms. I hugged him tightly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three remaining Walkers making there way towards where I knelt hugging Matt tightly. I picked up the small eight-year old and made a run for the Refugee center, where a middle-aged woman with short auburn hair and blue eyes, held the door open for us.

I sat Matt down inside and took in the scene infront of me. A young italian man sat against the wall with a pregnant lady asleep in his arms, a young girl that looked about my age sat in a chair next to a man that looked like her father, and the lady that opened the door for us, sat down in a chair across from the man after locking the door.

The young girl's eyes lit up when she saw the hammer that Matt held.

"My hammer!" she exclaimed happily.

"It's yours?" Matt asked disappointed. When she nodded, he kindly returned the hammer to the thankful girl.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a weapon." I promised, patting his shoulder.

"I think I might have another hammer." the older man said, rummaging through his bag and pulled out a sledgehammer about the size of the girl's hammer.

"Thank you!" Matt exclaimed, hugging it to his chest. The man smiled as Matt sat in a chair next to the auburn haired lady, swinging his legs happily. I gave the man a "thank you" look before sitting down next to Matt.

"I'm Leah, and this is Matt." I introduced, the others doing the same.

* * *

**_6:39 P.M. Keandra Windall POV_**

"Don't worry, Fluffy. When we get to the Refugee center, you won't have to stay in that backpack anymore." I said to the fluffy white kitten in my arms. She closed her green eyes as I began stroking her chin. She purred and snuggled into my arms.

I smiled and gently laid her into my backpack. She meowed in protest, but I ignored her. She would be out soon enough. I gently slipped the backpack over my shoulders and stood up, crowbar in hand.

"Hey, ugly!" I yelled, drawing the attention of a bloody man missing his right arm and half his cheek. He moaned and walked towards me, his one arm outstretched.

I ran forward, burying my crowbar deep into his skull. I pulled I out and ran towards the other Walker who was shuffling over to where I stood. I sacked the woman, half her cheek falling falling off in the process.

"Nasty!" I exclaimed, burying the crowbar into her forehead. There were no other Walkers close by so I just ran for the building. I knocked on the door and a teenage girl with long auburn hair and green eyes opened the door for me.

I thanked her and walked in, the clicking of her locking the door behind me was the only thing to be heard in the silent room. I intoduced myself, them doing the same.

I sat down in a chair next to Mindy. I opened the flap on my backpack and Fluffy jumped out, stretching on the white tile.

"Aww!" Matt exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and sitting on the floor infront of Fluffy. His green eyes lit up as she hopped into his lap and began purring loudly. Leah smiled happily at her younger brother as she sat in the seat across from me.

"Ok so tomorrow we'll all gather our supplies from our cars." Tye suggested. Everyone nodded.

"We can also scavenge some of the cars." Pedro suggested from where he still sat on the floor with Claire asleep in his arms. Poor girl, from what I've heard, her brother was killed earlier today.

"And this building." I suggested. Everyone nodded and turned to look outside.

The sun was setting, the first day of our new future was ending. Today, eight unlucky survivors were brought together by this place to live out their futures together, to wash away the past and live in the present. Tomorrow is a new day with even more dangers and surprises, but we're ready to tackle it together.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to anyone who bothered to read this all. Here's you some virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Please tell me in a review who you're favorite character is from this chapter (yes Fluffy is a character).**

**The OC form is on chapter 1. Please be creative and remember, I need OCs of all ages, genders, races, etc.**

**RIP Mason,**

**You were created to die, I'm sorry to say. The readers won't miss you because they didn't get to know you but Claire definitely will. RIP knowing that your little sister is in good hands.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the OCs and reviews :) I'm still accepting so please send in some! This chapter may be a little boring but I hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Lisa POV- August 3, 2012: 7th Day of Outbreak_**

Sleeping in that chair was very uncomfortable. The was one couch in the whole waiting area and we'd let Claire use it. Leah was smart. She used her Bowie to cut two cushions from the chair seat, and her and Matt used them as pillows when they slept on the floor.

For breakfast we ate some beef jerky and shared stories from our past. Tye told us how when Mindy was little, she used to get into his condoms and blow them up like they were balloons, not knowing any better. He had to move them to somewhere she couldn't reach them. We all laughed, including Mindy who was trying to defend herself.

"What's a condom?" Matt asked Leah. She looked to the rest of us with wide eyes and mouthed "Help".

"Well you see, Matt." Keke began, choosing her words very carefully. "When two people love each other, they decide to have sex. And they use a condom so they don't get pregnant, understand?"

"I love Leah, does that mean we should have sex?" Matt asked innocently. Everyone burst out laughing, Matt just looked around confused. "What?"

"You see Matt." Leah began. "If you are dating someone and you fall in love with them, then you have sex. I'm your sister, not your girlfriend."

Matt nodded slowly, understanding clicking in.

"You understand?" Keke asked him.

"Sorta." he answered truthfully.

"Don't worry, you'll understand when you're older." Pedro said, eating his last peice of jerky. Matt nodded and went back to eating.

Afterwards, Tye gave everyone instructions. Claire was to stay in here with Matt while everyone else went outside to their cars. Leah hugged Matt before picking up her machete and walking to the door.

I grabbed my gardening spade and stood by Pedro, who was staring at Claire with concern. He had grown fond of her since yesterday, always sitting by her and trying to get he to speak, even though she never did, except for telling us which one was her car. Pedro offered to retrieve her stuff.

Matt sat in a chair holding Fluffy as he watched us line up at the door. He wished us luck and held the kitten even closer to his chest. Claire sat on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared off into space. Pedro spared a glance at her before we went outside.

I stood there like an idiot as I watched the others take down the few Walkers in the parking lot. Pedro was beating one with his bat, Leah stabbed one through the eye with her machete, even Mindy knocked one upside the head with her hammer.

I felt clammy hands on my shoulder and heard the grunting of a Walker. I screamed, dropping my spade in the process. I twisted from the woman's rotting arm, only to trip and fall afterwards. I scrambled away from the Walker who was closing in on me fast. Tye, who was closest to me, ran up and stabbed the woman with his knife in the back of her head.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped me up. I nodded and shakily picked up my spade. The others shot a glance at me before going back to attacking the few remaining Walkers.

I felt helpless as I watched them fight. How did I expect to survive in this world? I couldn't even protect myself from that Walker. I wanted to protect myself, but everytime I'm out in that situation, I freeze up. I'm just not made for this world.

Keandra took down the last Walker, her crowbar went clean through the back of it's head and out the front. The coast was clear so everybody began heading to their cars.

I walked over to my white Tahoe and opened the back door, grabbing my small yellow duffel bag and my backpack. I noticed Pedro was struggling with four bags, so I offered to carry one.

"Thank you." he said, handing me a turquoise duffel bag which had the name "Claire" engraved on it. We met back up with everyone inside.

Matt jumped out of his seat and ran over to where Leah held a teddybear in her outstretched hand. Matt grabbed it and happily hugged it to his chest. I noticed Claire looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Pedro was safe, before going back into her sulken state. The ends of Pedro's mouth curved upwards, obliviously seeing Claire's smiled out of the corner of his eye.

Everyone emptied their supplies onto the floor. We sorted them into five piles; food, water, medicene, ammo, and weapons.

We put the food in Leah's purple backpack, the water in Tye's red one, the medicene in my green, and the ammo and weapons in Pedro's black baseball bag. Everyone kept their main weapons and put the leftover weapons into the bag, which consisted of a knife, two pistols, and a shotgun.

"We really need to scavenge some more supplies." Keke stated.

Tye nodded. "Lisa, Matt you look around in here for anything useful." Matt and I nodded. "The rest of us will search the cars outside."

* * *

_**Mindy POV**_

We scavenged through a few cars, only managing to find three water bottles, one half full, a few cans of food, some gauze and a bottle of peroxide, two knives, an axe, a crossbow with five arrows, and best of all, an empty five gallon jug of gas. Keke siflied enough gas from the cars to fill up the jug.

We'd scavenged through all the cars closest to the building, and were just about to move to the east side when an umfamiliar voice broke through the silence.

"Hope ya folks aren't waiting for help, cuz' it ain't coming."

* * *

**A/N Ooh cliffy. Who was that voice? You'll have to wait to find out.**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Cookies for my awesome reviewers! XD**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for all the amazing reviews and OCs. And thanks to everyone who followed my story! I love you guys so much!**

**You finally get to find out who the mysterious voice was(it's not Merle this time). Ooooh! (~-_-)~**

* * *

**_Leah POV- August 3, 2012: 7th Day of Outbreak_**

Turning around, I saw a tall, lanky man with spiky black hair standing at the edge of the parking lot, watching us with amusement in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, we know." Keke sighed, walking over to where we had gathered in a circle.

"Who are you?" Tye asked, extending his hand. The man looked down at his hand but didn't shake it.

"Lawrence Simmons." he stated simply in a thick Australian accent. "Who are you?"

Tye made the introductions, Lawrence just nodded to us.

"So what brought you here?" Pedro asked, stuffing the weapons in his baseball bag.

"Same as you, I wanted to see if there was actually anyone here to help us." he said, looking around at the deserted parking lot. "I kinda already knew the answer before I got here."

"Well welcome to the group, Lawrence." Tye welcomed. "Well that is if you want to stay."

Lawrence scratched the black stubble on his chin, deep in thought, before shrugging. "Sure." he said nonchalantly.

"Come, I'll show you inside." Tye offered, leading the new guy into the building, Mindy in tow.

"Guys." Keke said, pointing to three Walkers that were making there way towards us. I grabbed my machete and ran towards the first one. The guy reached for me but I ducked and drove my sword upwards, through his throat. Keke was on top of a bloodied lady, stabbing the crowbar repeatedly through her skull.

I felt something wet on my arm. Looking down, I saw a huge chunk of brain laying there. I quickly wiped it off.

"Sorry." Pedro apologized, wiping his bat off on the dead lady's shirt. I nodded and picked up my bag, heading into the building.

Lawrence has set his stuff over in the corner of the room, away from everyone. Tye sat over there, discussing something. I overheard Lawrence say that he'd prefer to keep his things. Tye nodded in understanding before walking back over to us.

"So is he going to put his supplies with ours?" Mindy whispered, glancing over at Lawrence to make sure he wasn't listening.

"No, not yet atleast. Give him a chance to open up first." Tye said, sitting down in one of the chairs. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples with his thumb.

Lisa was in the other room, making soup on a wood burning stove in the kitchen. Thank God they had one here, since there was no electricity. She called Mindy back there to help her cook.

I went and sat by Matt, who was content with petting Fluffy. He smiled up and me before turning his attention back to Fluffy. I laid my head back against the wall and dozed off, only to be awakened by Lisa saying that it was ready.

Everyone hopped up and ran into the kitchen, where there sat nine bowls on the counter and a tiny one for Fluffy. We all grabbed our bowls and went to sit in the waiting area.

"So where are you from?" I asked Lawrence, who was sitting a little ways off from us.

"Sydney, Australia. I came over on vacation when the apacolypse happened." he said, sipping his soup gingerly.

"Oh. I think most of us are from down south, right?" I turned to the group, which nodded. "We're from Huntsville, Alabama."

"Daisy, Georgia." Lisa commented.

"Springfield, Georgia." Pedro said.

"Atlanta." Tye commented.

"Miami, Florida." Claire spoke shyly.

"Marietta, Georgia." Keke said.

"I could tell from your southern accents." Lawrence commented, the corners of his mouth curving upwards. I laughed slightly and then returned to eating my soup.

"This is good, Lisa." Pedro commented, wolfing the rest of his down.

"Don't get used to it, in an apacolypse there will rarely be food like this." Lawrence told him, spooning some into his mouth. Pedro just looked at him as Lisa murmered a thanks.

"We should leave in a few days." Tye said once everyone had finished eating. I looked up from the makeshift bed I was making for Matt and I. I nodded, no need waiting around for a horde to come and attack us. Might as well move on while we can.

"So when?" Keke asked, looking around at the comfortable group.

Tye thought for a moment. "Two days from tomorrow."

"Where would we go?" I asked, setting the cushion aside. The others began whispering about places to go.

"How about up north?" Pedro asked, looking around for anyone who agreed.

"The coast?" Claire spoke quietly, staring down at her hands. It's going to take awhile for her to get over her brother's death, but atleast she's talking to us now instead of just sitting in a chair, staring at the wall.

Tye raised his hand to silence them. "We'll head west, see what's out there. Before this all happened I heard of a safe haven in Mississippi that's stocked up on supplies and stuff."

"Like we heard about this place?" Keke asked, looking up from where she was petting Fluffy.

"Yeah, how do we know it's not just another fantasy?" Lisa wondered, staring out the window.

"We don't know, that's why we have to explore every posibility." Tye said, looking around at each of us. "So what do you think?"

"Sounds good." I commented, the others echoing what I said.

"So it's agreed, we leave in two days."

* * *

**A/N There's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. This OC belongs to Ghost2291. Hopefully chapter 5 will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and new OC's. I love you guys so much! If it's not to much to ask, please send in some OC's other than white people. We need some ethnicity here guys, so for Keke is the only one that isn't white. I'm not mad at you guys, just please send in some others.**

* * *

_**Pedro POV- August 5, 2012: 9th Day of Outbreak**_

We'd packed our bags yesterday and had slowly transported them to the three vehicles; Keke's blue Ford Edge, Lisa's white Tahoe, and Tye's grey Dodge Dakota. Lawrence insisted on riding the motorcycle he'd found. The guy's pretty nice, he just seems uncomfortable in a crowd.

Tye assigned us to cars, that way no one would get left behind. Claire and I were assigned to Lisa's car, not that I minded. Ever since the day when I held her from running outside when her brother died, I've felt a strong urge to protect the vulnerable woman.

Leah and Matt were assigned to Keke's car, and Mindy was with Tye of course. We had taken the bags to the cars yesterday, so today all we had to do was make it to the cars alive. Yesterday I would've thought "Psh no problem", but today there was more Walker activity than usual.

"If we stick together, we should be okay. No one stray away from the group." Tye ordered, cocking his pistol.

"You ready?" I asked Claire as I stood beside her.

"Huh?" she looked up at me with a faraway look. "Oh yeah, I'll be fine."

"I won't let them hurt you." I reassured her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." she said shyly, looking away.

"For what?"

"For being there for me." she said obviously, lightly punching my arm. My heart leapt with joy at seeing a smile upon her usually depressed face. I noticed Lisa watching us with a smile upon her face. Catching my gaze, she looked away and pretended to be interested with her gardening spade.

"Everyone ready?" Tye asked, looking away from the scene outside. We all nodded and prepared for battle.

Tye looked at us and nodded before throwing the door open and running out. I got my bat ready and ran behind him, making sure Claire always stayed near me. She jogged beside me, clutching her pregnant belly. A woman with her arm missing from the elbow down, stumbled towards us. She reached for Claire, but I interceded her before she got close.

"No you don't!" I yelled, swinging my bat and knocking half her face off. She fell to the ground and I continuously beat her head until nothing was left but a bloody pulp. Claire looked at me with a fix of fear and admiration in her hazel eyes.

"Pedro, Claire!" Lisa yelled, calling us back to the group. We slowly made our way to the cars, taking out any Walkers that came close. We made it to where the vehicles were parked, and only then did our group split. I opened the door for Claire. She mumbled a quick "thanks" before hopping in, me right behind her.

Well today was a good day, we didn't lose anyone today. Lisa pulled out onto the highway behind Tye. Keke pulled in behind us and Lawrence brought up the rear. We drove in silence for a few miles before Lisa broke the silence.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl?" she asked, looking at Claire through the mirror.

"A boy." Claire replied, lightly rubbing her tummy.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"Mason, after my brother." the words caught in her throat and she looked out the window, blinking to keep the tears away. She hugged her belly and suddenly gasped.

"What?" Lisa and I said at the same time. Claire looked up, true happiness on her face.

"He kicked!" she exclaimed happily. She grabbed my hand and laid it on the left side of her stomach. After a moment, I felt a small nudge against my hand.

"Whoah!" I said, feeling it again. Lisa smiled back at us before returning her attention back to the road. Suddenly, a young girl with shoulder length red hair in a ponytail ran out from an alleyway about fifteen feet up the road. She collapsed to the ground, clutching a baby to her chest.

Everyone slammed on brakes and Tye jumped out, shooting a Walker that stood over the girl. I jumped out and joined him, taking out a Walker of my own. She looked up at us with gratitude in her green eyes before standing up and trying to calm down the screaming baby. More Walkers were beginning to appear.

"Come with me!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Lisa's car. The girl slid in and sat next to Claire, we was in the middle. I was thrown against the back of the seat as Lisa sped off.

"Sorry.' she apologized, continuing to follow Tye.

"Thank you." the girl murmured, rocking the baby back and forth.

"No problem." I said, introducing us all.

"I'm Isabella and this is my son, Glenn." she said, looking down at the baby boy who was looking around like "Who are these people?" Isabella looked noticed that Claire was pregnant and smiled. Claire, on the other hand, was staring at Glenn.

"Can I hold him?" she asked, hopeful. Isabella nodded and gently passed him to Claire. She smiled at him and he wrapped his small finger around her long, slender one.

"Hey there!" she cooed, holding him close. I smiled at her and watched as Glenn smiled.

"Is he the father?" Isabella asked curiously. Claire looked up at me and shook her head.

"No, the father left me when he found out I was pregnant. My older brother took me in." she exhaled and looked away before managing to say, "He died a few days ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Isabella said, accepting Glenn when Claire handed him back.

"It's fine." she said, even though it was obvious that she was not okay.

"So how old are you?" I asked Isabella, who was trying to get Glenn to go to sleep.

"Seventeen." she said defensively.

"Nothing wrong with that." I said, looking away. She sighed slightly.

"It's fine. I was dating this guy who claimed to love me and one thing led to another and I ended up pregnant. He found out and left me." she said, looking down at Glenn's sleepy face. "It's okay though, I love my baby boy."

I looked out the window at the setting sun. "We should probably find somewhere to stay the night soon."

Apparently, Tye was thinking on the same track because a few minutes later, he slowed down and pulled into a driveway on the outskirts of Atlanta. We all climbed out and introduced Isabella and Glenn to the rest of the group.

"We staying here?" Lawrence asked, scanning the area. There weren't many Walkers around, only a few down the road a ways. Tye nodded in conformation.

"Who's that?" Matt asked, pointing to a black Kia that pulled up behind Lawrence's motorcycle. Everyone turned to look just as a man stepped out of the vehicle.

* * *

**A/N I'm going to end it there. Who do you think the guy was? You won't guess, but yes it is an OC. You'll just have to wait and find out. xD**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! I added a new section to the story, I added what day it was of the outbreak at the beginning of each chapter and a RIP section. Check out chapter 2 for Mason's. Now I'm going to reply to them from now on. :)**

**NameGh0st22- I take it you're Ghost2291, well anyways thanks for the review. Yeah, I guess he is kinda becoming the Daryl of the group. I wasn't trying to do that, I was just following the loner personality. But I'm glad you like it. And yes there are three of us, but I(Skittlez) am the only one writing this story.**

**Jordan Cross- Thanks and sorry it wasn't as long as you were expecting.**

**momo1223- Sure, here ya go!**

**songstressclch- Thanks but I'm confused about your OC.**

**NTA FANFIC- Thanks!**

* * *

**_Lawrence POV- August 5, 2012: 9th Day of Outbreak_  
**

I spun around and pointed my Baretta pistol at the stranger. The man stepped out and took off his baseball cap respectively. "Hello there." he said in a southern accent, matching the rest of the group's.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" Tye asked the approaching man.

"Name's Ryan Collins, used to be a carpenter before all this shit." he pointed towards the small house with his hammer. "Nice place. Secluded with few Walkers, mind if I stay here as well?"

"Sure, I guess. Name's Tye Henderson, by the way." Tye said before proceeding to introduce everyone. I nodded slightly when he said my name before lowering my gun and heading inside, needing to be alone after being around so many people. I held my machete tightly in case there were any Walkers in the house. I checked every room and only found one. A young girl with a huge chunk tore out of her cheek. I took her down and was dragging her outside when the others finally entered the house. They had checked out Ryan's supplies.

They scolded me for entering the house alone, claiming there could have been a whole group of the infected waiting for me inside. I just ignored them and continued to pull the body outside, where I left her on the porch in hope of keeping our scent concealed from any Walkers that come close. When I went back inside, they were discussing the sleeping arrangements.

"There are two bedrooms and one couch. Claire gets one room, and Isabella and Glenn get the other." the girls nodded in thanks before picking up their bags and walking to the rooms. Pedro grabbed his stuff and entered the room that Claire was in. Poor boy was whipped.

"So who gets the couch?" Keke asked, looking around at the remaining people in the room. "I vote Matt since he's a child."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Leah claimed the spot beside the couch. Keke, Tye, Mindy, Ryan, Lisa, and I all chose a spot on the floor to sleep. Ryan and Lisa searched the closet and found a few spare blankets, which we used to make us each a pallet on the floor. Lisa then served us some beans which she'd found in the pantry. I sat a little bit away from the group that had gathered in a circle on the floor.

"So Ryan, where were you headed?" Pedro asked curiously. Ryan looked up from his can of beans.

"I was headed for Marietta to search for my sister and then off to the CDC in Atlanta."

"Marietta, huh?" Keke said as if she was deep in thought. "Wouldn't mind returning home for a visit."

"You from there?" Ryan asked, when Keke nodded he continued. "Do you know my sister? Her name is Emma Collins."

"Isn't she a news reporter?" Ryan nodded. "Yeah I know her, but I'm not sure if she's alive."

Ryan's hopeful face fell. Tye cleared his throat to gain Ryan's attention.

"Hate to break it to you, but there's no help for us at the CDC." he explained. Ryan's face fell even more.

"Yeah, we were there for a few days but no one ever showed." Lisa commented, setting her empty can aside.

"Damn." Ryan sighed. "I guess we are in this alone."

"So where are you going to go?" Leah asked, the glow of the candle making her look hauntingly beautiful.

"I guess with you guys." Ryan said, looking around for permission. "That is if you don't mind."

"That's fine." Tye said when no one objected.

"Do you mind if we stop by Marietta?" he asked, a hopeful glint in his dark hazel eyes.

"Sure. We were just heading west to check out another rumored safe haven in Mississippi, but it can wait."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled. "My uncle also owns a farm down in Macon, we can go there after Marietta unless y'all are dead set on going to Mississippi."

"Let's go to the farm." Lisa suggested.

"Yeah, I'd rather not chase another delusional dream." Pedro agreed, before looking over at Claire. "Plus she needs somewhere safe to have her baby and a farm sounds as good as any."

"And Glenn would finally have a place to grow up, not just in the back of a car." Isabella said, wiping the beans that were running down Glenn's chin off.

"Alright then it's settled. We head for Marietta and then to Macon." Tye said, looking around the group for anyone to object. "Rest up, we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. But at least you know who the guys was. Ryan belongs to Luizao940.**

**Last Nights episode:**

**NOOO T-DOG DIED! :( **

**I hope Carol isn't dead. I liked her and Daryl together.**

**Poor Carl and Rick. Lori died giving birth. I never really liked her but it was sad to see her die. And Rick's little breakdown made me feel even worse. It's funny how Rick was a dick to Lori and then he was so worried about her when the attack happened and then she died!**

**Wow, that was an emotional episode.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the awesome reviews! And to some people, I'm sorry that I gave spoilers on the last episode. It won't happen again. I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about some of you guys hadn't seen the episode.**

* * *

**_Keandra POV- August 6, 2012: 10th Day of Outbreak_  
**

Glenn's screaming woke everyone up in the middle of the night. Isabella apologized and gave him some water in a bottle, which calmed him down. He finally managed to fall back asleep, although I didn't.

My mind kept wandering back to our destination, Marietta, my hometown. What would it be like when I returned? How many people from my past would be wandering aimlessly around as one of them. How many familiar faces would I see, now rotted with sunken eyes. Would my cousin, Kiara, be there? She was with me during the first few days of the epidemic. A Walker took her down when we were leaving town to go to the CDC.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to push the zombified image of Kiara from my mind. She kept returnig though, along with images of friends and family. I buried my face into the blanket, playing a random Kayne West song in my head to distract myself from the horrifying images. Even though I managed to fall asleep, my dreams weren't any better.

I dreamt of all my loved ones, cornering me in an abandoned alley. I tripped over the dead body of my bestfriend, my mother falling on top of me. She moaned and sank her teeth into my shoulder, ripping a huge chunk out. I woke up, my screaming still ringing in my ears.

Panting, I sat up and opened my bag. I pulled out my water bottle and took a sip and trying to calm my breathing. Lawrence looked up at my from the chair he was perched in by the window.

"Bad dream?" he asked, turning back to the window, where light was spilling in.

"Yeah." I said simply, shaking the people in the living room awake. I then walked into Isabella's room. She was already awake, rocking a sleeping Glenn in her arms. She looked up at me with tired green eyes. I nodded to her and walked next door to Claire's room. She lay asleep in Pedro's arms. I gently shook them awake. Claire looked embarrassed at the scene while Pedro looked like he was ready to burst with happiness.

I walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting in a circle. Tye was fiddling with a small radio, trying to find something in the static. Lisa stood and beckoned for Mindy to follow her in the kitchen. They returned witspa can of spam and some crackers for each of us.

After our small breakfast, we scavenged the house for any useful supplies, stripping the beds for their blankets. They would be needed for the upcoming winter. We gathered our things while Pedro surveyed the area. The area was clear, except for a few Walkers wandering around. We carried our bags to the cars, Lawrence taking down a Walker that was near the car. Ryan agreed to leave his car and ride with Tye, so he moved his stuff to Tye's truck while I siflied the gas from his car.

"We need to move!" Leah exclaimed, pointing to an approaching group of Walkers.

"Damn." Tye muttered, before ordering everyone to their assigned car. I jogged around to the driver's side of my blue Ford Edge and hopped into the seat, ushering Leah and Matt to the car. A Walker shuffled infront of them, reaching for Matt. Leah pushed him around the Walker and told him to run for the car. He obeyed and Leah swung her machete, chopping the Walker's head in half. She ran and slid in the backseat, slamming the door behind her.

I started the engine and sped out behind Lisa's Tahoe, right as the first part of the horde reached my car.

"That was close." I commented, looking in the rear-view mirror to see Lawrence riding his motorcycle behind my car.

"Yeah it was, I'm glad everyone made it out ok." Leah replied, hugging Matt close to her as she looked out the window. Fluffy jumped out of his lap and leaped into the front where I sat. She climbed my shoulder and laid in the crook of my neck. I turned left onto the path to my past.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

_**3 Hours Later**_

_Welcome to Marietta, _the old, tattered sign read. This place was nothing like the beautiful city I grew up in. Dead bodies, destroyed cars, and shambling Walkers littered the streets.

I followed Tye's car, where we turned towards Carson Avenue, the rich part of town. A complete other side of the city that I've never entered. I grew up in a trailer park on the west side of town.

We parked the cars infront of a nice looking, two-story brick house. We all climbed out, walking quietly so not to attract the attention of the Walkers. It would be this time that Glenn wanted to cry. Isabella saw it on his face and she began rocking him and trying to shoosh him. Glenn didn't listen and began screaming. The Walkers turned to look at us and began making their way towards us.

"Go!" Tye yelled, rushing towards Emma's house. He pulled open the door and ushered the rest of us inside, closing the door after Pedro, who was the last to enter.

"Emma!" Ryan called, standing in the hallway. There was no reply so he called out again. Again no answer, so he proceeded to check all the rooms. Tye and Lawrence helped him look while the rest of us went in the kitchen where Isabella was giving Glenn some water to drink.

"They're out there." Lisa said, looking out the window at the Walkers that were wandering up and down the streets.

"Look at this." Leah exclaimed, holding up a peice of paper. "Ryan!"

The three guys burst into the kitchen, weapons outstretched in case there were Walkers. Leah cleared her throat and read the note out loud.

_Ryan, if you're reading this, I'm okay. I'm heading out to uncle's farm with a few survivors I met up with. Jonathon was killed on the third day, so I was left alone. I waited for you but it wasn't safe anymore so we had to leave. I'll be waiting for you at the farm. -Emma_

* * *

_**Emma POV- 2 Days Earlier**  
_

Turning, I pulled into my uncle's extremely long driveway. I looked in the hanging mirror at the small group that I'd met up with back in Marietta.

Next to me sat Austin Moores, an eighteen year old boy with black hair styled into a mullet with brown eyes. The young boy had saved me after Jonathon, my finance, was bitten in our lawn. He died and came back, chasing me down the street along with a few other Walkers. I was defenseless and scared. Austin showed up, killing the four Walkers. We joined forces and made a safe house at my home until we were forced to leave with so many Walkers entering our neighborhood.

Heaven and Miles, a brother and sister seperated from their family, sat in the second row of the green Toyota Sienna that I replaced my beloved BMW with so that everyone would fit comfortably in one car. The fourteen year old leaned her head against her older brother's shoulder. We'd met up with the two on day five. Heaven was tackled by a Walker in my yard. Her screams had alerted me to something being wrong and Austin and I went to investigate. Austin ran outside, killing the Walker that was about to sink his teeth into her neck. She began begging us to help her brother who was fending off Walkers up the street. Austin helped Miles finish off the Walkers while I checked Heaven for any scratches. The two then happily joined our growing group.

On the third row sat Laura Vanderbooben, a small woman in her thirties with long, jet black hair. We'd met up with her on day six when Austin and Miles ran into town for supplies and they returned home with her.

Next to her sat John Williams, a mysterious ex-military member with black hair in a buzz cut and green eyes. We found John when we were leaving town yesterday. He stood in the middle of the street, sobbing quietly over the bodies of two young girls, not even caring about the Walkers making their way towards him. We invited him to come but he refused, saying that he wanted to be with daughters. Laura wouldn't stand for it though and she jumped out, pulling John to his feet while Miles covered her. John didn't object, he just followed her back to the car.

"We're here." I said, finally parking the car after a day of driving nonstop. My uncle sat in a rocking chair on the porch, surrounded by a young boy and girl on both sides. He stood up and greeted us.

"Uncle!" I opened the door and flung myself into his arms. Most of my family and friends are probably dead but atleast I had one person from my past to keep me going. I just hope Ryan is alive.

* * *

**A/N There's the chapter, it's longer than the last. I hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter! 3 more OC's are introduced, the last for a little while. The group is growing fairly large, and I don't want to get too many in there at one time. So if I haven't introduced your OC yet, please be patient.**

**Also, I decided to try something different. This chapter will be in 3rd person POV, so we'll see which you like better. I personally like 3rd person better but please, tell me in a review if you like 1st or 3rd better.**

**I almost forgot to thank my wonder reviewers! I love you all!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**_3rd Person POV- August 6, 2012: 10th Day of Outbreak_**

"We need to move!" Lisa exclaimed, pointing out the window at the gathering group of Walkers on the front lawn. Tye cursed under his breath before quickly barking out orders. Everyone obeyed and made their way to the back door, filing out as quickly as possible. There were two Walkers in the back yard, no problem for Tye and Lawrence.

Claire, Isabella and Glenn, and Matt were kept in the middle to be safest. Everyone grabbed some of the yard decorations, like a gnome, and threw them down the street with all their might. The Walkers looked up and growled before stumbling down the street. When the coast was most of the way clear, the survivors made a break for their vehicles. Some of the Walkers saw them and shuffled towards them, hands outstretched.

Leah was climbing into Keke's car when a Walker grabbed her ankle. She screamed and tried to pull it free from the man's iron grip. Matt cried as the bloodied man lifted her foot to his mouth, ready to bite a chunk of her flesh off. A gun shot sounded and blood splattered on Leah's face as the Walker fell to to the ground, dead. She looked up to see Lawrence standing there, his pistol pointed to where the Walker was previously standing.

"Thanks!" Leah said before slamming the door, just as another Walker began beating on the window. Lawrence nodded before rushing over to his motorcycle and sped off behind the others. A Walker stumbled in front of him and he charged the bike into it, sending the rotting corpse of a female flying. She landed, her neck twisting in an unusual way, still she rose and growled at the departing cars.

They drove nonstop until Lisa's Tahoe slowly came to a stop on a deserted road. The gas light had been blinking for the past few miles.

"Empty?" Tye asked as everyone climbed out of their cars. Lisa nodded, leaning against her Tahoe.

"We can't stay here in the open." Ryan spoke the obvious, while everyone agreed.

"I'll ride up a little and get some gas." Lawrence offered, cranking his motorcycle.

"You're not going alone." Tye ordered, looking at Lawrence who was about to protest.

"I'll go." Pedro offered, looking at Tye who nodded.

"Be careful." Claire pleaded, hugging Pedro tightly.

"I will." he reassured her before joining Lawrence on his bike. Pedro gave Claire a final glance before they rode off.

* * *

"There's people out there!" a young girl with shoulder length auburn hair exclaimed, pointing out the window of a motel. A taller girl with short strawberry blonde hair walked over beside her.

"Close the curtain!" a rugged-looking man ordered from where he lay on the bed, smoking a cigarette from a pack he'd found.

"But dad." the young girl protested. "They might-"

"Gwen!" the man yelled, causing the girl to flinch. Her older sister wrapped her arms around her. "Just close the damn curtains."

The young girl nodded in defeat and pulled the curtains closed. Her shoulders shrugged as she joined her sister on the small bed, staring at the dismal white walls.

* * *

"There's a motel a good bit up the road, seems like a good place to stay the night." Lawrence explained to the group.

"Few Walkers, too." Pedro added, releasing himself from Claire's hug to go put gas into Lisa's car.

"Well, lead the way." Tye gestured to Lawrence.

* * *

Three cars and a motorcycle pulled into the parking lot, near the front building. I recognized the dude on the motorcycle from earlier. More people exited their cars, the other guy from earlier was helping a pregnant lady from out of a white Tahoe.

"They're back, dad." Gwen said, staring out the window at the group of twelve survivors.

"And they brought friends." her sister commented, walking up beside her. Their father sighed angrily and arose, grabbing his shotgun and walking out of the room, ignoring the girls' protests.

"Leave now!" he shouted at the group outside, aiming his shotgun at Tye.

"Whoah!" Tye exclaimed, gesturing with his hands for the man to calm down. The man ignored him and cocked his gun.

"We mean no harm." Lisa reasoned, only to have the gun aimed at her.

"Dad, stop!" the strawberry blonde begged, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Annalise, shut the fuck up and get inside!" he yelled, snatching away from her touch. The girl tried to reason again, only to have her dad spin around and smack her.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled as the girl collapsed to the ground, clutching her cheek. The youngest girl looked bewildered and scared as she ran to her sister's aid.

Ryan ran forward, tackling the man to the ground. With the help of Lawrence and Tye, the struggling man was soon pinned to the ground. Pedro, Keke, and and Leah took down three Walkers that wandered over to the scene.

"You dick! You don't hit your children!" Tye exclaimed, applying pressure to the arm he had pinned behind the man's back.

"She had it coming." he growled, struggling to get free. Tye quickly stopped that by applying more pressure to his arm. The man winced and laid still on the ground.

"You okay?" Lisa asked, her voice full of concern as she stepped towards where the two sisters huddled together on the ground. The girl nodded and stood up, her sister following behind her. The young girl started to say something but her sister cut her off.

"I'm fine Gwen." Annalise reassured, smiling down at her sister. "I've been hit worse."

"Can I get up?" the man asked rudely, sneering at Tye when he released him. He spit on the ground before walking inside, yelling for his daughters to follow.

Tye grabbed Annalise's arm as she started to go in. "Get us if he does anything else."

The girl nodded and said a quiet "thank you" before walking inside behind her sister.

"Come on, lets find rooms." Tye ordered, leading everyone inside.

Everyone found their partner and went to their rooms, after they were checked of course. The survivors began to climb into bed when the motel began shaking, a loud booming to be heard in the distance. Everyone rushed outside to see the sky lit up by a large burning blaze in the distance. It was obvious that the blaze was Atlanta, it was the only major city near by. The gorvernment had blown it up to destroy the Walkers inside, probably taking down some survivors, too.

"Guys!" Keke exclaimed, pointing to the edge of the parking lot where a large, vicious horde of Walkers was making their way towards the group.

"Run."

* * *

_**Haha cliffy! Anyways, I decided to bring in the bombing of Atlanta to attract the Walkers because I didn't want to use a helicopter, since that was used twice already in the show. I hope you enjoyed the chapters and the new survivors, its getting a little more drama filled.**_

_**Oh I'm so excited, the new Walking Dead episode is in 52 minutes but pssh, who's counting the minutes. Not me.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I hate to say this, but if you don't review, your OC will have less of a chance to survive. My regulars like Luizao940 and others' OCs will survive longer than those who don't reply. I hate saying this because I love you all but I feel it was needed for me to tell you guys this. Thanks to those who did review! I love you all!**

* * *

**_3rd Person POV- August 6, 2012: 10th Day of Outbreak_**

The horde closed in on the small group of survivors as they struggled to reach their vehicles. Fluffy leaped from Matt's arms, zigzagging between the Walkers that reached for her.

"Fluffy!" Matt cried, taking off after the kitten.

Leah spun around in time to see her younger brother in hot pursuit of the kitten. She started after him, stopping when she felt clammy hands on her shoulder. Spinning around, she sliced off the head of the tall female Walker.

Leah turned to go after Matt, who had disappeared from sight, when she felt two warm hands that pulled her into a vehicle. She looked up to see Tye start the engine of his truck as Mindy leaned over her to shut the door. Tye pulled out of the parking lot as Walkers began beating on the side of the car.

"Matt!" Leah cried, trying desperately to open the locked door. Mindy pulled her away from the door, Leah didn't even protest. She just leaned weakly against Mindy and cried, something she hadn't done in a long time. Tye shot her a sympathetic look through the mirror as he turned left onto anothe random road that lead them God knows where.

* * *

The family of three was making their way to their old red bronco, trying to get their safely. As someone once said, "What can go wrong, will go wrong." This statement is totally true.

A Walker stumbled in front of the father, reaching for him. Greg grabbed the closest person to him and pushed her infront of him, running away and leaving her to the mercy of the Walker. Gwen cried as Annalise screamed, the Walker gripped her arm tightly.

A gunshot sounded as the man lifted Annalise's arm towards his rotted lips. The bullet penetrated the back of his head and he fell to the ground dead. Ryan stood near a white Tahoe, beckoning for the sisters to get into the car.

Their father, who was a good bit aways from them, turned and ran towards the car that his daughters were getting into. A Walker caught up to him, yanking him towards her and digging her yellowed teeth into the cruel father's neck.

Ryan rounded the side of the Tahoe when he saw Isabella collapse to the ground, clutching a screaming Glenn underneath her body. Walkers looked towards her and began shuffling towards the kneeling girl. Ryan shot a Walker closest to her and Isabella looked up at him. She smiled before standing up and rushing to the car as Ryan shot another Walker that was reaching out to grab her.

Ryan leaped into the driver's seat as Isabella slid into the passenger side. She rocked Glenn as Ryan pulled out of the parking lot, turning right on the first road he saw.

"Thanks." Annalise thanked Ryan, hugging her little sister to her chest.

"No problem." Ryan said, nodding to Lawrence who drove up beside the car and nodded to them before falling back into place behind their car.

* * *

Lisa's screams filled the air as a Walker knocked her to the ground, collapsing on top of her and pulling her stomach open, eating on her intestines. Keke swallowed hard as she covered for Pedro, who was helping Claire make her way to the car.

Keke reached out and grabbed Matt, who ran by chasing after Fluffy. She picked up the small boy, shoving him inside the car, much to his protest. Pedro joined Keke in shooting down Walkers as Claire climbed into the car, before joining her in he backseat. Keke shot one more Walker before jogging around the car and hopping into the driver's seat.

"Did you see my sister?" Matt asked, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Keke shook her head sadly, causing Matt to cry even harder, leaning into Claire's comforting embrace. Keke continued driving straight, not knowing where she was headed, nor did she care as long as she was with people she knew.

* * *

_**A/N Sorry if the chapter is shorter than the rest, hopefully the next will be longer. Please R&R and tell me what you think of the chapter!**_

_**RIP section:**_

_**Greg- What can I say? Karma's a bitch. You tried to save your life by pushing your daughter in front of a Walker while you ran like a coward.**_

_**Lisa- RIP Lisa, you were a nice person and I hate that I had to kill you, but as you said in an earlier chapter, you just weren't cut out for this world. You died a horrible death and for that, I'm sorry. RIP Lisa Maine.**_

_**Fluffy- I absolutely hated killing you. You were so adorable, but in a zombie apocalypse pets don't survive, especially not a kitten. Matt and Keke will both miss you dearly, RIP.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm sorry for what I said in the previous chapter, I just want you guys to review so I'll know if you're reading the story or not. There's no need to keep around someone's OC that isn't reading the story while killing off someone's who is. I hope you guys understand.**

**Please check out Jordan Cross's OC story called "Fight For This Life". It's great and needs some great OC's!**

**An I made a blog for this story. The link is www . theotheratlantasurvivors . blogspot . com Take out the spaces. I'll put the full link on my profile.**

* * *

**_3rd Person POV- August 6, 2012: 10th Day or Outbreak_  
**

Matt lay asleep against the window, exhausted after crying for so long. Claire leaned her hand against Pedro's tan shoulder, her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep.

"So what do we do now?" Pedro asked, tearing his eyes from Claire to look up at Keke, who sighed as she continued driving.

"Our best bet is to try and make it to that farm in Macon." Keke suggested.

Claire sighed and snuggled into Pedro's side. "Does anyone know the way to Macon?"

The adults looked at each other with wide eyes. "Good point."

"We could look for a map." Pedro suggested, the two nodding in agreement.

"You know how to read one?" Keke asked and he nodded. "Ok so we'll stop into town tomorrow and look for one, right now we need somewhere to stay the night."

* * *

"She's not doing so well." Mindy commented, nodding back to a sleeping Leah.

"How would you feel if you lost the only family you had left?" Tye asked his daughter, who was looking back at Leah with sad blue eyes.

"The same as her." Mindy decided, turning to look at her father. "Where are we going anyways?"

"To Ryan's farm, that's where the others would go if they made it." Tye said, looking around at the empty interstate. "Because they're not here."

"You do know how to get there, right?" Mindy asked, looking at her father with hopeful eyes.

"I've got a feel of it." he said, brushing off her question.

"Oh dear lord, help us." Mindy exclaimed, dramatically throwing her arms in the air. Tye smiled and shook his head at his daughter.

* * *

Ryan beeped once, signaling to Lawrence that he was pulling over. Lawrence beeped in reply and slowed down in pace with Ryan. The two pulled over and the passengers climbed out.

"What are we going to do?" Isabella asked, holding a sleeping Glenn to her chest.

"I'm going to my uncle's farm, you guys are welcome to come." Ryan offered, looking around at the small group.

"I'm going." Isabella said without hesitation, holding Glenn closer to her chest.

"Us, too." Annalise commented. Her sister nodded, clutching Annalise's arm. Ryan turned to Lawrence, the question evident on his face.

"I guess." Lawrence mumbled, leaning against his motorcycle.

"Ok let's go." Ryan ordered, nodding toward two approaching Walkers.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking," Emma began, looking up at the blonde teen who was scrubbing dirt from a blue blouse, "were you born blind, Samantha?"

"Poease, call me Sam." the teen asked, pushing her blonde hair from her face as she looked towards my voice with dull green eyes. "And no, there was a fire in our house when I was sixteen. I was trapped inside for awhile, which resulted in my blindness. I had a seeing eye dog, but a Walker got him."

"That's awful." Laura commented from beside Emma, scrubbing some blood off a pair of her pants.

"It's alright." Samantha replied, feeling around for a new garment to wash. Heaven scooted shirt closer to her when she couldn't find one. "Thanks."

"How did you know?" Heave asked, shock written on her face.

"I felt there just a minute ago and there wasn't anything there." she replied, dropping the shirt in the bucket of water.

"Oh." Heaven mumbled, fiddling with her hands before looking back up at Samantha. "It must be hard living in a zombie apacolypse being blind."

"Heaven." Emma hissed, afraid the young girl was going to offend her.

"It's ok." Samantha assured. "And yes it is. If it wasn't for my brother I'd be dead."

"Good thing you have him."

She nodded. "I feel so useless though. I can't see, so how am I ever going to defend myself?" she sighed, looking down. "I'm just dead weight."

"Don't say that!" Laura exclaimed, slamming her hand down onto the ground. "No one is dead weight."

Samantha smiled and looked up towards where Laura's voice was. "Thanks."

* * *

"Do you think Ryan's alive?" Emma asked her uncle when they were alone. He smiled sadly and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine." Dennis reassured the worried brunette. "Now that I have people to help, we need to worry about securing the farm."

Emma nodded. "I'll call them into the living room."

* * *

**Sorry for this boring filler chapter. I know it's not the most interesting but it was needed. **

**Again please check out the blog, it has all the OC's that have been introduced so far and I'll update it when more appear. Please let me know of you like the picture I chose for your OC's and tell me of there's other info that I should add on there.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) Sorry for the slow update, I've had a bunch of projects to work on for school. I finished two, and have two left. I should be working on them but I figured you guys were more important so yay for you.**

* * *

**_August 7, 2012: 11th Day of Outbreak_**

"We need to make a run into town." Dennis announced to the group gathered in the living room of his house. "The guys will go and gather supplies, while I hold up the fort here with the women."

The four men nodded, grabbing their weapons and an empty backpack. Samantha hugged Eric goodbye while Miles tried to pry Heaven off of him.

"I'll be fine." he reassured her, giving her a hug before climbing in after Eric. They waved goodbye to everyone before John drove out of the yard.

* * *

The truck parked a little aways from the supply store, so not to attract attention from the Walkers. The group quietly climbed out of the vehicle, slowly creeping up to the door. John took down a Walker with a swift blow from his meat cleaver to their head before entering the store with the others.

A few Walkers followed them to the building and began beating on the glass door, leaving bloody hand prints on the door.

"Who's there?" an African American male asked, his pistol pointed at the group of men. A young girl, about seventeen with short brown hair, stood beside him.

"We mean no harm, we just came for supplies." John reasoned, lowering his weapon back into his pants waist.

The two looked wary but lowered their weapons. The men continued to fill their bags with anything useful, that is if they got it before the other two snatched it up. John told his group not to start any trouble, but Austin looked pissed.

A loud beeping erupted from outside. Everyone rushed to the door to see a small silver car's alarm going off because a Walker bumped into it. The Walkers standing at the door turned their heads and walked to the car, the Walkers down the street doing the same.

"We need to go!" Miles exclaimed, pointing to a ladder that led to a balcony. "We need to make it there."

Everyone rushed outside to the ladder. First climbed up Eric, then Austin, and Miles. John paused from climbing, ushering for the two newcomers to go ahead of him. The Walkers were dangerously close, everyone wouldn't make it up the ladder in time.

John nodded goodbye to the group before cutting open the palm of his hand. "Hey ugly!" he called, waving his hand around to get their attention. He then turned and ran down the street, most of the Walkers followed him.

"John!" the group of men yelled as the young girl made it to the top of the ladder. A scream of agony pierced through the moaning, obviously from John.

The African American joined the group at the top. Taking a deep breath he said, "Sorry about your friend."

Nobody answered, only looking down at their hands. They hadn't know John for long but be died saving them, they felt bad for him but were also thankful.

"We should go." Miles said, once most the Walkers were cleared out. They climbed down the ladder and jogged to their truck.

"Hey." The African American called, drawing their attention from the car. The man looked down at the ground and mumbled out his question. "Can we come?"

"It's a hard world for two people to face alone." the girl commented, standing close to the man.

The men looked at each other in thought before turning back to the two and ushering for them to enter the car.

* * *

"Is it just y'all?" The girl asked, tearing her blue eyes away from the window.

"No, there's five others back at camp." Eric replied, leaning his head against the window.

"You never told us your names." Austin announced bluntly.

"I'm Minka and that's my adopted brother, Jasper." the girl introduced. Miles did the introductions for their group.

* * *

"Miles!"

"Eric!"

Both girls exclaimed. Heaven ran and jumped into Miles arms while Samantha waited for Eric to walk over to her. Dennis looked to the car, waiting for John to climb out. The guys all lowered their heads.

"He didn't make it." Miles said sadly, Heaven sobbed in his arms.

"He died protecting us." Austin said, leaning against the truck and lowering his head respectively.

"Who are they?" Laura asked, once everyone had recovered from the news.

"That's Minka and Jasper." The guys retold the story in detail as Dennis looked over the supplies they gathered from the store. Emma made introductions when the guys finished their story.

"You two can make yourselves comfortable in the barn with the others." Dennis replied, beckoning for Emma to follow him inside. She waved bye to them before following her uncle into the house.

* * *

"So where would a map be?" Keke asked as she pulled into town.

"Maybe there's one at the post office?" Pedro suggested, putting his arm around Claire.

"We can check." Keke agreed, pulling in front of the post office. "Claire and Matt, you two stay in here. Pedro and I will be right back."

The two nodded obediently as Pedro and Keke climbed out. Grunting, a Walker appeared from behind a car, shuffling towards Keke. She swung her crowbar, taking off half of the man's face. Pedro took down another before the two entered the rundown building.

A lady in a post office uniform hobbled towards them, reaching out for Pedro, who took her down with a quick thwack to the head. Keke checked the left side of the building while Pedro checked the right, over by the office area. He searched around the desk to no avail.

"Find anything?" he shook his head at Keke's question. "Me either."

"I'll check the back room, you keep lookout." Pedro suggested, opening the door cautiously. Once he was sure there weren't any Walkers back there, he entered the room. Spying a map lying on a table, he quickly snatched it up and joined Keke in the main room.

She smiled when she saw him howling the map up. "Oh yeah!" she high fived him before they jogged back outside to the car.

"Find one?" Claire asked as they opened the door.

"Yep." Pedro said proudly, sliding in next to her before looking down at the map. "Now lets see here."

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Mindy asked her father, who was staring ahead in confusion.

"Of course I do." he replied, dismissing her question. Mindy rolled her eyes at him before looking back at Leah sadly. "I'm sure your brother made it out okay."

"I lost sight of him!" Leah exclaimed angrily. "How could I do that? I promised my dying mother that I would keep him safe and I failed!"

"Things happen." Tye tried to calm her down. Leah just sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"I just hope he's alright."

* * *

"Ryan, look!" Annalise exclaimed, pointing ahead at a crowd of Walkers blocking the exit to Macon.

"Damn." he said, stopping the car. Some Walkers looked up and began shuffling towards them. "I could ram through them."

"Yeah but Lawrence can't with his motorcycle." Isabella pointed out.

"True." Ryan said, putting the car in reverse. "We'll just have to try again tomorrow. Hopefully they'll be gone."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's a little longer than the last one so yay!**

**I'm so sad, we have to wait until February 10 to see more TWD episodes! :'(**

**Rip:**

**John- Sorry I had to kill you. But you died saving the others, tht ea pretty heroic so good job. RIP John Williams.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I've had a rough few days. I know you guys probably don't care but I'll let you know anyways. On top of my projects, a classmate that I've known since the 1st grade died in a car crash Sunday December 9th. It was so upsetting and it's so hard to imagine that she's gone. This all feels like a terrible dream, I honestly can't believe she's gone. We were on the way home from my grandfather's birthday party, all happy and stuff, and then we got that call. It was terrible. So yeah, I'll stop boring you guys now and I'll let you get right to the chapter.**

* * *

**_August 8, 2012: 12th Day of Outbreak_  
**

"Okay, so we're in Douglasville." Pedro said, inspecting the map that he held in his hands. "If we turn left and continue straight until we get to Atlanta, the turn on Highway 75, it should be a straight shot to Macon."

"So about a days drive?" Keke confirmed, looking at Pedro through the mirror.

"If we don't run into any trouble." he reminded, folding the map and setting it in the front seat.

"We might want to stop for gas while there aren't many Walkers about." Claire suggested, pointing to the gas meter which read a quarter full.

"I'll pump some gas while Pedro runs in for supplies." Keke decided, pulling into the parking lot of a small gas station. Parking her car in front of a pump, she stuck the nozzle in the gas tank and pumped out a gallon, she got almost another gallon from the other pump. She siphoned enough gas to fill up the car and then stood by the vehicle, waiting for Pedro to come out.

A lone Walker stumbled towards her, and she took it down with a swift jab to the skull. Pedro exited the building and the two jogged back to Keke's car.

"Find anything?" she asked, sliding into the driver's seat as Pedro climbed into the back.

"Yeah." Pedro said, sorting through the supplies he gathered. "I got five water bottles, two cans of viennas, four packs of peanuts, and two bags of beef jerky."

"Not too bad." Keke commented, pulling out of the gas station's parking lot. "We need to start rationing better though."

"Matt." Claire began, looking at the young boy staring out the window. "I know what it feels like to lose a sibling."

Matt didn't reply so she continued. "Your sister might be alive, none of us saw her go down. On the contrary, I watched my brother get his throat ripped out."

She swallowed hard and leaned into Pedro's open embrace. Matt looked up and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Im sorry about your brother." he spoke for the first time in over a day. Claire smiled and hugged the young boy.

"I'm sure your sister is with one of the others. She's tough, she wouldn't go down easily." Matt smiled at the pregnant woman.

"Yeah." he agreed, his green eyes lighting up with hope.

* * *

They drove by a sign that read _Welcome to Lawrenceville, Georgia._ Bodies and Walkers littered the streets, cars laid abandoned by the sidewalk. Mindy tore her eyes from the terrible view to turn and look at her father.

"We are not lost!" Tye interrupted before his daughter was able to speak.

"I don't know Georgia well, but I think we are heading the wrong way." Mindy replied, looking from her father to the window.

"We couldn't find a map anywhere at the last town, and you know I suck with directions, especially since I moved to Georgia only last year! If we were back in Tennessee, we never would've had this problem." Tye exclaimed, banging his fists against the steering wheel.

"Dad." Mindy began, resting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with hopeless blue eyes. "Everything will be fine."

Tye nodded. "We should continue looking for a map."

"That's the spirit." Mindy smiled at her father.

"Now if you were a map, where would you be?"

* * *

"Think the Walkers are gone yet?" Lawrence asked, eating the last spoonful of his tasteless oatmeal.

"Should be." Ryan commented, handing what was left of his oatmeal to Isabella. The girl gratefully took it, a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said quietly and began feeding Glenn.

Ryan nodded in response, standing up and looking out the window of the small house they resided in for the night. "There's a few out there, but we should be able to get by."

"Just aim for their head and shoot." Ryan instructed Annalise and Gwen, who looked scared but determined. The group gathered their supplies and drew their weapons. Ryan looked at the group of six. "Ready

The group nodded and Ryan held up a finger, counting to three before yellig "Go!"

Lawrence shot a Walker in the head, Ryan took down another that was closing in on Isabella and Glenn. Annalise shot at an approaching Walker, missing three times before managin to take it down.

Lawrence climbed onto his bike while Ryan ushered for the others to climb into the car. Isabella climbed in the front with a crying Glenn. Annalise slid into the backseat and as Gwen was climbing in, a Walker grabbed her hair, pulling her towards him and biting into her shoulder.

"No!" Annalise cried as Gwen screamed in agony. A shot sounded and the Walker that held Gwen dropped to the ground. Annalise grabbed her sister, pulling her into the car and shutting the door.

Ryan started the engine and drove away from the house. Annalise sobbed as she held her dying sister in her arms. The young girl whispered an "I love you" to her before closing her eyes and going still.

"No!" Annalise screamed, shaking her sister's body. "You can't leave me. Wake up! Wake up, please."

The young woman leaned against her sisters body, crying uncontrolably. Ryan shot her a sympathetic look before pulling over on side of the road, once they were in the clear from Walkers.

He walked around to the side Annalise was on and gently lifted Gwen from her arms. Ryan carried the girl and laid her down on the grass, lifting his gun to ensure she didn't come back as a Walker.

"Give me a minute, please." Annalise begged, crawling over to her sister. She brushed ginger hair from the young girl's face, and tucked it behind her ear.

"I love you baby sister." Annalise sobbed, kissing her sister on the forehead before standing up and walking swiftly back to the car. A gunshot sounded and the others joined her in the Tahoe.

* * *

"Ryan!" Emma exclaimed, rushing from the porch to meet her older brother who climbed out of a white Tahoe. She threw her arms around him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Em." he greeted. Emma smiled at the use of her old nickname. He looked up at his uncle who stood on his porch. Emma still held on to him for dear life. Ryan gently pushed out of her embrace to greet his uncle.

"Uncle Dennis." Ryan smiled, embracing his uncle and patting him on the back.

"Good to see you." Dennis greeted before nodding to Ryan's group. "I see you met some survivors."

"There were more but we got seperated." Ryan explained, nodding to a crying Annalise. "Excuse her, she lost her sister earlier today."

Everyone nodded sadly at the woman before turning to Ryan and Emma for introductions.

"As I told Emma's group, the girl and child can sleep in the house, the rest of you shall stay in the barn." Dennis said, nodding to the huge barn about 70 yards from the house. "It's big enough for everyone. You all will agree, I didn't run a bed and breakfast before the shit hit the fan, and I sure don't now.

Lawrence nodded respectively before leading Annalise to the barn, where the other eight inhabitants helped them get settled in.

* * *

**A/N Yay, Ryan's group made it to the farm! Is Tye lost? I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry it's kida late. Anyways, please R&R :)**

**Gwen: I hadn't originally planned to kill you at this moment, it just happened. I'm sorry but it did so may you RIP**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update, I've been preoccupied plus writer's block. Those two do not equal a good combination. I try to update atleast once a week, sometimes more. The deadline is always a Tuesday but I missed it this week, I'm so sorry. Christmas break is coming up so hopefully I'll get some wrote, as long as I don't have writer's block.**

**Anyways, in case I don't get to update again before Christmas, I just want to wish everyone a Merry Chistmas. Have fun with your family and may it be a good season for everyone! (I sounded like something from a Chistmas movie, lol)**

**In case the world ends Friday(which I don't belive) I just want you guys to know that I love you! Sorry for this being so long, I just wanted to tell you guys a joke my friend told me.**

**"NASA has confirmed that on December 21, 2012, the sky will considerably darken. This phenomenon is called Night."**

**Hope you enjoyed the joke, so here's the chapter now! Thanks for reading and sticking with me, you guys rock!**

* * *

**_August 9, 2012: 13th Day of Outbreak_**

"I'm going to check out the fence up the driveway." Austin announced, grabbing his shotgun and sliding his Bowie into its sheath on his side. The others nodded and told him to be careful.

Austin walked up the driveway, stopping every now and then to inspect a weak spot before making a mental note of it, and kept on walking. He stood at the beginning of the driveway, inspecting the gate when a blue Ford Edge slowed to turn in.

Austin raised his shotgun and aimed at the car. The lady driving raised her hands in the air and stopped the vehicle.

"Get out and leave your weapons." Austin demanded, stepping forward. The driver turned the vehicle off and climbed out, three others followed her suit.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking around at the survivors.

"I'm Keandra, that's Pedro, Claire, and Matt." the girl introduced, turning to look down the driveway. "This Dennis' farm?"

"Why do you care?"

"Ryan told us about it and when our group was seperated, we figured we would meet up here." Keke explained to Austin, who lowered his gun slightly but still looked wary.

"You better not be any thieves, or I'll kill you." he threatened, Pedro just laughed.

"A pregnant woman, a child, and two able fighters, do we look like a band of thieves to you?" Pedro commented, crossing his arms.

"Point taken."

"Can we go in?" Keke asked, looking at Austin.

"I guess." he opened the gate as they climbed back into the car. She drove on in and stopped, letting Austin close the fate before climbing into the passenger seat.

"So Austin, where were you from before all this?" Pedro asked, trying to make conversation.

"Austin, Texas. I was down here with my boss and coworker looking for some nice bikes to buy when this all happened. My coworker was bit and then my boss left me. What about you?"

"We'll I'm from Springfield, Georgia. Played baseball for Georgia State. I was going to college to be a sports doctor." Pedro announced proudly.

"And you, Claire?" Austin asked, looking at her through the middle mirror.

"I moved up here from Miami six months ago when I found out I was pregnant. My brother took me in because my boyfriend dumped me. I was going to college to be a nurse but about a year into it, I got pregnant and dropped out."

"And you, Keandra?" Austin asked, turning to look at her.

"Please, call me Keke. And I was working at an animal shelter before all this." she replied.

"Is he related to any of you?" Austin asked, nodding to Matt. Keke shook her head.

"He was with his sister, before they were spereatrd." she whispered, hoping Matt wouldn't hear. "Hopefully she's here, the poor boys been devastated."

"What's her name?"

"Leah."

"Nope, we don't have a Leah here." Austin replied in a hushed tone. Keke sighed sadly before stopping her car in front of a large farm house.

* * *

"Look, it's Keke's car!" Isabella exclaimed, pointing towards the car that had stopped in front of the house. All the farm inhabitants filed into the yard, the Atlanta survivors wore smiling faces. The car stopped and the passengers climbed out.

"Found them at the top of the driveway, said they knew you Ryan." Austin said, shutting the door behind him. Ryan smiled and opened his arms, embracing the four survivors.

"Good to see you guys." Ryan greeted, ruffling Matt's hair. Matt ducked away from him and looked around eagerly at the survivors. His face fell when he didn't spot his sister.

"She's not here!" he sobbed, falling to his knees and burying his face into his hands. Everyone looked sadly at the young boy sobbing on the ground.

"It's okay." Claire reassured him, kneeling beside him.

"You lied!" Matt screamed, jerking away from Claire's touch. He leapt up and ran off towards the woods.

"Matt!" Keke yelled, rushing past Pedro who was comforting an upset Claire. Ryan followed Keke into the woods.

The two screamed the boys name, over and over with no answer. A scream of terror filled the air, both survivors jerking their heads to the left. They ran, weapons drawn, towards the scream.

They burst into a small clearing to see Matt huddled on the ground crying, two Walkers stumbling towards him.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled, drawing the attention from Matt. They charged the Walkers, Ryan tackled one to the ground, Keke killing it a moment later.

The other Walker grabbed Keke, pinning her to the ground as she held the dead woman's head away from her with both hands. Ryan leapt up, grabbing the crowbar Keke had dropped. He jabbed the pointed end through the back of the female's head, blood spraying Keke in the face.

She pushed the body off her and stood up, spitting blood onto the ground that had got in her mouth. Keke turned to a crying Matt, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up.

"Don't ever do that again!" Keke yelled, checking Matt for any bite marks. Satisfied that she didn't find any, she continued with her lecture. "I understand that you're upset that Leah isn't here, but that doesn't give you the right to run off like that. You're like a little brother to me and I'm not losing you. Just because your sister isn't here yet doesn't mean that she's dead, understand?"

Matt nodded an bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but you need to apologize to Claire. You really hurt her feelings and all she was trying to do was help."

Matt nodded and the three walked back to the farm. On the way, Ryan told them a little about the farm and the people there.

"Is everything okay? We heard a scream." Emma asked once they made their way back to the farm. Ryan nodded an explained to them about their encounter with the Walkers.

Matt took a deep breath and walked over to Claire, who was leaning her head against Pedro's shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said."

Claire nodded and gave him a hug. "It's okay."

"Well welcome to my farm!" Dennis welcomed. "The pregnant woman and child can sleep inside, the rest make yourselves at home in the barn."

* * *

**Sorry it didn't have Tye and them in this chapter, I couldn't think of anything interesting to do with them. I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys. Merry Almost Christmas!**

* * *

**_August 10, 2012: 14th Day of Outbreak_  
**

"Sorry to hear about your sister." Eric said, resting his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." Matt muttered, kicking at a rock on the ground. Eric smiled sympathetically.

"Tell me about her as we chop some wood, it'll make you feel better if you talk about her." Eric said, picking up the axe that lay by a pile of wood. He sat the first peice in position as he waited for Matt to begin.

"Leah, she was the bravest person ever." Matt explained, taking a deep breath. "Once I cut my own hair and it looked terrible and some older kids at school made fun of me. When Leah found out, she confronted them."

"I don't know what exactly happened, all I know is they ran to me the next day, falling on their knees, begging for forgiveness."

Eric laughed as the brought the axe down, splitting the wood in two. "Sounds like she cares a lot about you."

Matt nodded. "And when this apacalypse started, she took care of me and always kept me safe after our mother died. She's so brave and I just want her to be okay."

"Hopefully she will, little guy."

* * *

"We've reached Athens, Georgia." Mindy said, reading the sign that they just passed. Tye nodded.

"Is that smoke?" Leah asked, pointing towards smoke drifting up from a street down the road.

"Yeah, let's check it out." Tye decided, turning right onto Jefferson Drive. They drove about half a mile before stopping in front of a small, two-story house with smoke drifting from the backyard.

Tye shut off the car and the three climbed out. A young boy about Mindy's age with white-blonde hair walked out from behind the house, a handgun aimed at them.

"Drop your weapons!" he ordered, stepping forwards as two others walked out from behind the house. The first was a mixed man in his late twenties with an afro. The next was a mixed girl in her early twenties with a mohawk. The man carried a handgun while the girl held an axe.

"We mean no harm, we just came to investigate the smoke." Tye reasoned, setting his pistol down and motioned for Leah and Mindy to lay their machete and hammer down.

The three looked unconvinced, shooting a glance between the three of them. Two Walkers stumbled from behind the house, grabbing ahold of the teen boy, causing him to drop his gun. The older man spun around, shooting one of the Walkers while the girl split another one's head with her axe.

Tye, Mindy, and Leah grabbed their weapons and ran for Tye's truck. A scream peirced the air as they were about to climb into the car. Tye paused before aiming for the Walker that held onto the woman's arms. He aimed and pulled the trigger, killing the Walker.

The girl looked up in suprise before throwing a thank you out to him.

"Come on!" Tye yelled, ushering for the three survivors to get into his car. The three obliged as seven more Walkers stumbled onto the scene. They crowded into the back of the truck as Tye sped away from the scene.

"Thanks." The older man said, looking up at Tye. Leah scooted over as the teen boy's arm accidentally went into her side.

"Sorry." he mumbled, scooting a little away from Leah.

"No problem." Tye replied to the older man. "I'm Tye, that's my daughter Mindy, and Leah's in the back."

The three nodded to them before the older man introduced his group. "I'm Reese, that's my sister Avery, and that's Jordan."

"Well nice to meet you." Mindy said, turning around and smiling at the newcomers, her eyes lingering on Jordan before turning back around.

"So where are you headed?" Tye asked, slowing down to a stop in front of a truck stop.

"Nowhere." Reese replied, looking out the window in confusion. "Why did we stop?"

"We need to scavenge some supplies, plus they should have a map here." Tye replied, parking in front of the door.

"Do you guys mind searching with us?" Leah asked, looking at the three survivors.

"I will." Jordan volunteered eagerly, staring at Leah with love struck blue eyes.

"We will, too." Avery decided, looking at her brother for confirmation.

"Okay, I'll be the getaway driver. Mindy and Avery will keep lookout, while Leah, Jordan, and Reese scavenge some supplies." Tye ordered, the group nodded in understanding.

* * *

"That's a nice bike." Austin commented to Lawrence, who was checking his bike to make sure it was in good condition. Lawrence nodded in thanks.

"So you know bikes?" Dennis asked, stopping by on his way to feeding the chickens, with Emma by his side carrying a basket.

"Yeah." Austin and Lawrence answered in sync.

"By any chance, do you know any mechanical skills?" Dennis asked hopeful.

"A little." Lawrence replied, looking up from his work.

"Same." Austin answered, crossing his arms.

"Mind checking out the others? I think they could use a tune up." Dennis asked, before pointing to an old white truck sitting a little away from Dennis' black truck. "If you need any parts, just take them from that truck."

Austin and Lawrence nodded, standing up and heading over to Dennis' truck. Emma and Dennis continued towards the chickens.

"So what happened to Aunt Carla?" Emma asked quietly, picking up an egg from one of the chicken nests. Dennis looked away from Emma and began throwing feed to the chickens.

"She was outside feeding the chickens when a bloody woman stumbled into our yard. She tried to help the woman, not knowing she was one of them. The Walker bite into her wrist. I heard Carla's scream from inside. I ran to help, only to find the woman eating Carla's intestines. I grabbed a shovel and knocked the woman off her, only to have her chase me around until I hit her in the head. That's how I found out to kill them. I held my wife until she died and came back, then I took her out."

"I'm so sorry." Emma cried, pulling her uncle into a hug. Dennis closed his eyes tightly and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Married thirty-seven years, only to have her ripped away from me in five short minutes." Dennis sobbed, pulling away from Emma. He wiped his tears away and continued to feed the chickens while Emma gathered the last of the eggs.

* * *

Matt was walking through the kitchen of Dennis' house when his eyes happened to fall upon the calendar.

"It's the tenth?" Matt exclaimed, his eyes widening. Laura looked up from where she was cooking some eggs on Dennis' wood burning stove.

"Yeah, why?"

"Leah's birthday is on the fourteenth." he explained sadly. "I haven't got her a present!"

"I saw some beads in the closet, you can make her a bracelet." Laura suggested, turning the stove on low while she walked off down the hallway, returnig with a box of beads.

"Thank you!" Matg exclaimed, plopping down into a chair at the table. He opened the box and pulled out the string and tiny scissors from the box. "How big should I cut it?"

Laura walked over, wrapped the string around her wrist, and held the end to make a loop. "This big."

Matt nodded and snipped the string, Laura tied a big knot at the end so the beads wouldn't slip off. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." she said, looking down at the beads. "So what color are you going to use?"

"Purple, that was her favorite color. What color should I use with it?" he asked, looking up at Laura.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked, checking the eggs on the stove.

"Orange." he replied.

"Then purple and orange." Laura replied, taking the eggs from the stove. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Good idea!"

* * *

"So, Leah. Where are you from?" Jordan asked, stuffing supplies into his bag.

"Huntsville, Alabama." she replied, setting a bottle of water in her bag.

"Cool." he breathed. "I'm from Gatlinberg, Tennessee."

Leah nodded, exclaiming with joy when she laid her eyes on a map. She ran over and snatched it up, holding it in the arm in triumphant. An arm shot out from behind the counter, grabbing her arm. She screamed, dropping her machete in suprise.

"Leah!" Jordan yelled, rushing forward. He brought katana down on the rotting man's head.

Leah pulled her arm from the limp hand, leaning against the wall, her green eyes wide with fright.

"You okay?" Jordan asked, looking over Leah with worried blue eyes. She nodded, brushing strands of her auburn hair from her face. She leaned down, picking up her machete and sticking the map into her bag.

"Everything alright, I heard a scream." Reese rushed over to the two teens.

"Everything's fine. Let's go." Leah said, throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking out the door. The two followed her out.

"Everything alright?" Avery asked, once they walked out. The group nodded before climbing into the truck.

"Good news." Leah announced, pulling the map out of her bag. Tye an Mindy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Mindy exclaimed, smiling.

"Let me see it." Tye asked, taking the map from Leah. He looked it over before nodding. "Okay, so we have like a two day drive until we reach Macon."

* * *

**Jordan Cross and YourFavoriteFreak's OCs were introduced this chapter. Jordan Cross deserved his because he reviewed faithfully to each chapter, even though his OC wasn't in yet. I understand some of you are waiting to review once I bring in your OC but that's only going to make me wait longer because I don't know if you're reading or not. So a word of advice, please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. Also, Guest, I don't know if you have an account or not, but if you do, please tell me in the review what your user name is so I'll know if you're a creator reviewing or not. If you're not, then that's fine. I'm just glad you like my story! :)**

* * *

_**August 12, 2012: Outbreak Day 16**_

"Do you think anyone made it to the farm?" Mindy asked, turning to her father with hopeful blue eyes.

"We'll find out soon." Tye replied.

"So, tell us about this group of yours." Avery suggested, leaning up to listen to Tye's story.

"Well there was twelve of us. An older woman named Lisa, a young man named Pedro, a young pregnant woman named Claire, a woman named Keandra, two men named Lawrence and Ryan, then there was a young girl with her one-year old son. The girl's name was Isabella and her son named Glenn. Oh and their was Leah's little brother, Matt." Tye stopped when he saw Leah's sad face. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she said, masking her emotions and turning to look out the window.

"Did he die?" Avery blurted out. Leah choked back a sob and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the window.

"Not sure, him and Leah were separated back at the motel. He could easily be with one of the others." Tye said, looking at Leah with sympathy through the rear-view mirror.

"I'm sure he's at the farm." Mindy comforted Leah, turning to pat her shoulder.

"You don't know that." Leah replied sadly.

"We'll just have to find out. Shouldn't be much longer." Tye answered.

* * *

"It's Tye's truck!" Keke exclaimed, running off the porch to meet the approaching truck. Everyone ran from their chores, standing in a crowd in the front yard. Matt stood beside Eric, looking closely at the truck. The back door opened before the car even stopped and Leah jumped out, running towards her brother.

"Matt!" she cried, throwing her arms around the boy. She held him tightly, kissing him on the forehead several times.

"Leah!" he smiled.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, wiping his tears away.

"I thought you were dead!" he sobbed, burying his head in her chest.

"I'm fine, you were the one that scared me half to death. If you ever run off like that again, I'll personally kill you myself." she threatened, hugging her brother so tightly that he couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to catch Fluffy."

"Just don't do it again." Leah begged, standing up and holding her brother's hand as the others climbed out of the car.

"Good to see you, man." Lawrence gretted, patting Tye's shoulder as the rest of the Atlanta group hugged Mindy, Leah, and him.

"Who all did we lose?" Tye asked, looking around at those gathered in the yard.

"Lisa, Gwen, and her father." Ryan replied, stepping forward from where he stood by his uncle. "You're welcome to sleep in the barn with the others, and the women will make a special dinner for everyone's reunion."

Tye nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm going to stay in the barn with my sister." Matt said to Dennis.

"That's fine." he replied.

* * *

Everyone gathered in Dennis' large dining room for the meal. The women prepared a nice meal of chicken, some black eyed peas picked from Dennis' plants, and some tea, almost like a normal meal. They had to pull up a few extra chairs for everyone to fit at the large table, but other than that, everyone fit comfortably.

"So tell us how you were seperated." Dennis said, taking a bite of his peas.

"Well we were going to stay the night at a small motel just below Marietta, but an explosion caused a horde of Walkers to get roused up. The motel was overrun and we had to leave." Tye explained. "I kept my daughter close so I could protect her, I was climbing into my car when Mindy saw Leah struggling with a Walker. She took it down and was about to chase after Matt, who'd disappeared after Fluffy, Keke's kitten. Mindy pulled Leah into the truck and I drove away before she could jump out. I was trying to save who ever I could."

Keke began her story. "Well, I was helping Pedro get Claire safely to my car. I was covering him when I saw Matt run by. I reached out and grabbed him before he passed me. I couldn't let the little boy die. After I got Matt into the car, I heard Lisa's screams. I saw a Walker get her before I was able to help. Once Matt and Claire were in the car, we left."

"I was almost to Lisa's car when I saw Isabella in trouble. I helped her out and while she climbed into the car, I witnessed Annalise's father push her into a Walker and run off. I shot the Walker and motioned for Annalise and her sister to get into the car. Her father saw an escape and tried to run to our car, but a Walker took him down. I climbed into the driver's seat and drove off, Lawrence following on his motorcycle behind me." Ryan retold his story.

"Well it's nice to have you at my farm." Dennis welcomed. "We've been trying to secure the farm, we could use you guys' help tommorow."

"We'd be glad to help, after all, you're giving us a place to stay. It's the least we could do." Tye replied, finishing off his chicken. "This was a great meal ladies."

The women smiled and thanked him. Everyone finished their meals and said goodnight, for they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

**An early update, yay! Sorry if this chapter is boring, it just had to be done. The next should be a little more interesting. I'm seriously running out of ideas to happen at the farm. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. If you have any, please PM them to me.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

_**August 13, 2012: Outbreak Day 17**_

Claire walked around the yard, getting some fresh air as the boys worked. She spied Pedro helping Eric strengthen parts of the fence. She smiled at him before turning to walk back inside.

She was almost at the porch when she clutched her belly and falling to her knees, a scream escaping her lips. Pedro looked up in concern before throwing his hammer down and rushing to Claire's side.

"Help!" he screamed, looking around frantically. "She needs help!"

Everyone gathered around Claire. Dennis looked her over and looked back up at everyone.

"Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" he asked. Everyone shook their head no. "We need to move her inside, Pedro grab her by the shoulders, Ryan grab her legs. Take her to the spare bedroom, quickly!"

They did as they were told. Claire let out a scream as they lifted her, tears streaming down her face. Dennis ordered everyone to stay outside.

The boys rushed to the spare bedroom, laying Claire down gently. Pedro fell to his knees beside the bed, clutching her hand.

"Ryan, I need you to fetch Emma. Tell her to get a warm towel and some pain medicene."

Ryan nodded and ran off.

"That's all you've got?" Pedro exclaimed.

"Sadly yes, I don't know what to do. The closest I've came to delivering a baby was watching one of my cows give birth."

"Claire's not a cow!"

"I know that! Calm down son, everything will be fine." Dennis looked up as Emma entered with the supplies. "Oh thank God."

He took the warm towel from her and handed it to Pedro, advising him to lay it on her forehead. He did as he was told and eagerly took the pain pills from Dennis, who ordered him to give her two.

"Claire, sweetie. I'm going to need you to swallow these pain pills, they'll make you feel better." Pedro assured, setting the pills in Claire's shaking hands. He handed her a water bottle so she could swallow the pills. After doing so, she plopped back onto the pillow, breathing heavily.

"Is she dilated?" Emma asked her uncle.

"I don't know." he turned to Pedro. "Help me get her pants off."

His eyes widened at first but then he nodded and helped Dennis slowly pull the pants off. After spreading Claire's legs, he checked.

"I don't know, but I don't see a head yet." Dennis looked up at Claire. "Honey, how many months pregnant are you?"

"Almost seven." she gasped as a contraction hit her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head before returning.

"Whoa, this is way too early." Dennis exclaimed. "Stress causes premie births, I guess that's what an apacolypse does to you."

"Plus she lost her brother right in front of her eyes." Pedro explained, brushing strands of blonde hair from Claire's sweaty face.

"That'll do it, too." Dennis decided. "We'll just have to sit with her until we see a head."

Emma nodded. "I'll tell the others what's happening."

* * *

Emma walked outside to the group gathered around in the yard.

"Is she okay?" Keke asked as soon as Emma walked through the door.

"There's no head yet, so we're waiting for that. As for now, you should get back to work." Emma ordered.

"Will she be alright?" Leah asked, holding a sobbing Matt.

"We don't know. She's under mine and Dennis' care, we'll do all we can for her."

The group nodded before returning to work.

* * *

"I hope Claire will be alright." Matt said as he walked beside Leah to go feed the animals.

"Me, too." Leah replied, throwing some chicken feed into the chicken coop. "You wanna gather those eggs?"

Matt nodded and eagerly ran into the coop, returning a few minutes later with a basket full of eggs.

"Leave them here, we'll get them on the way back from feeding the cows." Leah ordered. Matt nodded and sat the basket down before bounding after Leah.

"I'm sorry for running off." Matt apologized. Leah looked down at him.

"I already told you it's fine, just don't do it again."

"I know, but I was so scared when you were gone. I don't want to ever go through that again." Matt shuddered, walking ever closer beside Leah.

"You won't, I'll make sure to always keep you in my sights." Leah answered, giving some food to the cows.

"I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow but here." Matt said, pulling the bracelet from his pocket and handing it to Leah.

"Thank you." she smiled brightly, sliping the bracelet onto her wrist. "I'll never take it off."

Matt smiled. "Next stop, the horses."

* * *

Annalise, noticing that everyone was distracted by Claire's water breaking, slipped away and into the woods for privacy. Little did she know that Jasper saw her and followed behind her quietly.

She pulled out a picture of her giant family and fell to her knees crying. "Mom, Joanne, Derrick, Edmund, Lawrence, Gwen, I miss you guys so much. Gwen, I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep you safe."

Annalise cried for a moment, Jasper stood in the shadows awkwardly. She pulled out a pocket knife and quickly slit her wrists. The knife dropped the ground as Annalise bowed her head.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, finally deciding to make his entrance. Annalise jumped up, trying to shield her wrists from view.

"I'm fine, go away." she said, backing away from him.

"No you're not, I saw what you did." Jasper said, stepping forward. Annalise's brown eyes widened and she stepped even farther away from him. "Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"It'll make you feel better." he said, stepping closer and laying a hand on her shoulder. Noticing the picture on the ground, he bent down and picked it up. "Tell me about them."

Annalise gave in and pointed to a woman in her late courtiers with strawberry blonde hair. "That's my mother, she was kind and always tried to help others."

Jasper nodded and Annalise continued. "That's my father, he was a complete dick. He wasn't always like that though, three years ago, his brother died in a plane crash. They were extremely close, it hit him hard and he turned to drinking where he became violent. My mother always tried to shield us from his wrath. I tried to get her to leave him, but she still loved him and believed he would change."

"I was the oldest. Joanne was the second oldest, she was eighteen. She was partier and brought much grief to our mother but we all loved her. Then there was Derrick who was sixteen. He was a ladies man and had a different girlfriend every week it seemed."

"Then there was Gwen, she was fourteen and she took after our mother. She was kind and always tried to help others. She was quiet and did well in school. Then there were the hellions, Lawrence who was ten and Edmund who was nine. They lived to get into trouble, and boy they were stubborn."

"Sounds like a nice family, aside from your father. What happened to them?" Japser asked, gueniuenly curious.

"Well we survived a few days at our house after this started before we got overrun. Lawrence and Edmund were the first to go, my mother died because she jumped in front of a Walker for me. Joanne and Derrick managed to get out the front door an they left in her car, I'm not sure if they made it or not. I got Gwen and we escaped out the back where we joined our father and got away."

"Thanks for telling me that, do you feel any better?" Jasper asked, standing up and reaching out a hand for Annalise. She took it and stood up.

"Actually I do, thanks."

"No problem, now lets get those wrists bandaged up."

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

"I see a head!" Dennis announced, looking up at Claire. "You're going to have to push now."

Claire nodded, looking at Pedro with scared hazel eyes.

"I'll be right here beside you." he promised, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." she whispered, taking a deep breath and pushing. She clenched her teeth as she did so, a scream still managing to escape her lips. After the first push, she fell back against the pillow, breathing heavily.

"That's good, now another."

Claire obliged, this went on for about five more pushes before the baby came out. Dennis cut his umbilical cord and wiped him clean, spanking his butt to make him cry.

"Oh no." Dennis announced, rubbing the baby's chest with all his might. The baby continued to stay blue.

"What, what?" Claire exclaimed frantically, sitting up.

"His lungs are developed fully, he can't breathe. Without a monitor to help him breath, he'll die."

"No!" Claire screamed, reaching for her baby. Dennis unwillingly handed it over. "Come on, Mason. Don't die."

She rubbed his chest and tried breathing into his mouth but nothing worked. Eventually the tiny baby stopped moving and went limp in Claire's arms.

"No!" she cried, laying her head on the baby's chest. She cried for hours, never letting go of her baby's body. After about two hours of crying and now her eyes hurt and she was exhausted from all the crying. Just as she was about to doze off, the baby in her arms moved.

She gasped and looked down, hoping for baby Mason to be alive. Instead sunken eyes and yellowed skin meet her. The baby reached for her, chomping his mouth in the process. Claire screamed and threw the baby.

Pedro looked up in time to see the zombified baby crawling across the floor. He looked around, his eyes spying an unused lamp. He grabbed it and brought it down on the baby's skull.

"How?" Claire sobbed. "He wasn't bitten."

Dennis ran in. "I heard a scream." he stopped when he surveyed the scene around him. Claire crying, Pedro holding a bloody lamp, and the body of the baby laying on the floor with a crushed skull.

"He came back as a Walker." Pedro explained, dropping the lamp on the floor.

"How?" Dennis asked, shock written all over his face. Pedro shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Know the group knows that you don't have to be bitten to turn. Poor Claire, she lost her brother and son. I'm so cruel. And I had originally planned for Annalise to try to kill herself but I decided against that. Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 16

**For the creators that don't have their OC in yet, please review or PM me or something so I'll know you are still reading this story. I need to know because if you're not reading it, I'm not going to put in you OC at all. I understand waiting to review until your OC is in there, I just need to know if you are actually reading or not. Thanks :)**

* * *

_**August 14, 2012: Outbreak Day 18**_

"We're running dangerously low on supplies, especially food and water." Dennis announced, looking around at the others. "Any volunteers to run into town and gather supplies, we only need about three. Too many would cause a scene."

"I'll lead one." Lawrence volunteered.

"I'll go." Austin announced.

"I'll go, I haven't had any excitement in a while." Laura decided.

Dennis nodded at the three. "Okay, be careful."

Emma walked into the room and handed each a backpack. The three nodded thanks and drew their weapons.

"Be safe." everyone told the group. None of the three had family here so there weren't any touching goodbyes.

* * *

Mindy wore a look of hatred as she watched Jordan talking to Leah from where she stood. She clenched her fists and stomped away. Ryan called Jordan to help him with some chores and Jordan nodded, saying goodbye to Leah before joining Ryan.

"So what's going on with you and Jordan?" Mindy asked Leah, hatred lacing her words. Leah, noticing the tone, looked confused.

"Nothing, he was just wishing me a happy birthday. Apparently Matt told everyone because I've gotten that a lot today." she replied, setting the basket of eggs aside. "What's up with you?"

"You know exactly what it is."

"Actually, I don't." Leah replied, eyes widening in recognition. "Oh! Do you have a crush on Jordan?"

Mindy didn't reply, only looked away.

"There's nothing between us, I swear!"

"Well, he seems to like you a lot." Mindy snapped.

"I'm sorry, I don't like him though." Leah sighed. "Just try talking to him, tell him how you feel."

Mindy sighed. "I'll try."

* * *

The trio pulled up in front of _Marty's Drugstore. _The windows were bared slightly and the door seemed like it had been busted into. There were a few Walkers roaming up the street, but as long as they didn't make any noise they would be safe.

"Let's check it out." Lawrence decided, nodding to the group before climbing out of the car. The door creaked as Lawrence opened it and the trio froze, looking up the street to make sure the Walkers weren't after them. Satisfied that they weren't, the three walked inside and shut the door behind them.

"Whoa, this place seems untouched." Laura admired, looking around at all the various supplies.

"Seems like this was someone's home." Austin commented, nodding to a bloody sleeping bag in the middle of the floor.

"Who's there?" a voice demanded. The trio spun around to see a disheveled middle-aged woman standing there, a shaky crossbow pointed towards Lawrence's chest. The three's eyes widened when they noticed a huge chunk missing out of her left forearm.

"You're bitten, what happened?" Laura asked, stepping towards the woman. She took a deep breath, opening her mouth to reply before dropping to her knees on the ground, sobbing.

"Two people came yesterday, tried to steal our supplies. My husband shot them, but the shots drew the attention of the Walkers. My husband was bitten, trying to protect me. There were only three, so they were pretty easy to take out, but they had taken us by surprise. My husband died a few hours later and came back as one of them, he bit me. I had to shoot him, it was terrible." the woman explained, stopping occasionally to take a breath. "Please, please shoot me so I don't have to come back as one of them. Please? I have nothing to live for."

The three looked at each other before Lawrence nodded. "I'll do it, but let me see that crossbow so it won't draw the Walkers attention."

"Thank you, these supplies are yours." the woman said, handing over the crossbow.

"Rest in peace." Lawrence said, taking a deep breath and aiming the crossbow. The woman closed her eyes, a smile on her face, as Lawrence released an arrow. The arrow pierced her skull and she fell to the group, the smile still etched into her lips. Lawrence pulled the arrow from her head, wiping the blood off.

"God, that was awful." Laura announced, looking away from the woman.

"Well, these supplies are ours." Austin replied, walking over to a random box. "There's a lot of food here."

"Water and medicine, too." Lawrence replied, sorting through some of the boxes.

"Looks like the crossbow was the only weapon they had, at least there's a few more arrows." Laura commented, picking up the sheath from the floor. The trio began carrying the boxes to the car. On the last run, a few Walkers saw the three and began stumbling towards them. Laura stood outside, the boys had went in to retrieve the last two boxes.

Laura yelled for the others when she saw them. Austin ran out and shot one of the Walkers, Lawrence shot another. One rounded the side of the building, tackling Lawrence to the ground. Austin was battling with a Walker of his own, and Laura took aim, but she hesitated to shoot. Lawrence yelled her name, but Laura stood frozen in place. Luckily, Austin finished off his Walker and took out Lawrence's as well.

"What happened?" Lawrence asked, standing up and grabbing his pistol from the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Laura whispered, lowering her gun. "I'm so sorry."

"Guys, we need to go!" Austin exclaimed, pointing up the streets to where about ten Walkers were making their way towards them.

"Go, grab the last two boxes!" Lawrence yelled, as he ran to the driver's side. Laura and Austin ran inside, returning with the two boxes. They sat them in the back of Dennis' truck before leaping inside, right as the Walkers reached the truck.

"Close call." Austin breathed, laying his head against the back of the seat.

* * *

"Jordan!" Leah called to Jordan who was walking towards the house.

"Hmm, oh hey Leah!" Jordan greeted, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Listen, Mindy says you have a thing for me." Leah began.

"Yeah, why do you like me?" he asked, hopeful.

"That's the thing, I don't think of you romantically." she replied, his face falling.

"Oh."

"But Mindy does, I think you should give her a chance. She's a really nice girl and she likes you."

Jordan sighed. "But I've never thought of her that way, hell I've never ever paid much attention to her."

"Please, do it for me?" Leah begged.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Please, Claire. Speak to me." Pedro begged, sitting on Claire's bed. The woman continued staring off into space, like she hadn't heard Pedro at all.

"Give her time." Keke said, startling Pedro. He looked up at her.

"I am, I just wish she would talk to me." Pedro sighed, laying his head into his hands.

"She will, just give her time. This is her way of coping." Keke reassured, resting her hand on Pedro's shoulder. "Remember, she did this when her brother died. Give her a few days, she won't be over it but she'll be willing to talk then."

"I hope so." Pedro replied, looking up at Claire's blank face.

* * *

When the trio arrived home, Laura jumped out and immediately walked off towards the woods. Lawrence jumped out and followed her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked, nodding in the direction of Laura's retreating figure.

"She's just upset." Austin replied.

"Laura, wait up!" Lawrence called, jogging up to her. "What's wrong?"

"I froze up! I feel so useless." she confessed, leaning against a tree.

"You're not." Lawrence said, getting Laura's attention. "I'm not good at comforting people, so just don't be sad. Everyone's going to freeze up at least once in their lifetime."

Laura smiled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Lawrence nodded. "Let's head back."

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm listening to "Another Bottle Down" by Asking Alexandria as I'm typing this author's note. Here's a shout out to AA fans out there! :) I just recently got into them, and they're awesome! Back to the author's note, please R&R and tell me what you think. :)**

**We're almost at 100 reviews, I'm so excited! And it's all thanks to you guys :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**We reached 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! I wanna give a shout out to momo123 for being the 100th reviewer! But I want to thank each and every one of you for all the reviews and support you've given me. Thanks and here's virtual cookies for everyone!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

_**August 16, 2012: Outbreak Day 20**_

_**-2 Days Later-**_

"I can't believe it's been twenty days since the world went to shit." Emma said, looking at the calendar that hung on Dennis' kitchen wall.

"I know, it feels like a lifetime since I've had a warm shower." Laura replied sadly.

"Or coffee, God I would kill for a cup of coffee." Emma commented.

"Hey guys, Tye's calling everyone out for target practice." Samantha announced, peaking her head through the kitchen doorway.

"Okay, thanks Sam." Laura replied, standing up.

* * *

"Okay, now that everyone's out here, I'd like to welcome you to your first target practice." Tye announced, looking around at everyone gathered in the front lawn. "I've been wanting to do this for awhile but we never had enough ammo. Thanks to Lawrence and Laura who ran into town yesterday and found us a couple boxes and two extra pistols, we now have enough for everyone to shoot five bullets."

Laura blushed when Tye mentioned their little run in to town yesterday, but no one noticed except for Lawrence who smirked at her. she rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Tye.

"I know that doesn't sound like a lot, but that's all we can do for now unless we find some more bullets." Tye said, looking around. "So, who's not shooting besides Samantha?"

"I'll stay here, I already now how to shoot. No sense in me wasting any bullets." Dennis replied, stepping back.

"I'm going to stay here with Glenn." Isabella announced, holding the baby closer to her chest.

"Are you coming?" Pedro asked Claire, looking at her hopefully. She nodded and whispered a quiet, "Yeah."

"So is that everyone?" Tye asked, his eyes resting on Matt. "You going to let him shoot, Leah?"

She nodded. "He needs to learn how to defend himself, but if he starts playing with it, I'll make sure it's taken away."

Tye nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Okay everyone ready to head out? It's a long walk to where we're shooting."

* * *

"Take your time aiming, but don't take too long. If this was real life, you wouldn't have much time to aim but since you're beginners, we'll start off slow." Tye explained, looking around at the eager faces. "If you need anything, ask either me, Ryan, Miles, or Lawrence. We'll be your instructors since we're the most experienced with guns."

"Since there's seventeen of you shooting, and four of us. Each of us will mentor four, except for one who will take five." Ryan figured, looking around at the group. "I'll take Emma, Jordan, Reese, and Avery."

"I'll take Laura, Annalise, Jasper, and Minka." Lawrence called, beckoning for his group.

"I'll take Leah, Matt, Eric, Mindy, and Keke." Tye decided.

"That leaves Heaven, Pedro, Claire, and Austin with me." Miles announced.

The four instructors handed their group an unloaded pistol. They showed them how to load and unload their gun and made them practice it a few times before leading them up to the shooting range. Here they had a few cans set up for everyone to shoot.

"Wow, you're a good shooter." Eric commented to Leah, who'd hit four out of her five cans. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks, you're up." she replied, nodding to Eric who was after her to shoot. He ended up shooting three out of five cans.

"You got lucky." he muttered jokingly to Leah.

"Sure." she joked, rolling her eyes playfully before gently nudging his arm. "Maybe next time."

Eric watched her every move as she walked over to Matt, who was up next.

"Man." Matt muttered, looking at the two cans he knocked over.

"That's not bad for a beginner." Tye said, ruffling his hair. Matt's smile return and he bounded away happily, Leah right behind him.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Jasper asked Annalise quietly, looking away from Minka.

"Better, thanks to you." She replied, blushing slightly as she looked down at the ground. Jasper smiled at her before looking up at Minka, who'd finished shooting with three out of five cans.

"Good job." He complimented his sister. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, you're up."

* * *

"I'm glad you're finally talking." Pedro whispered, wrapping his arm around Claire's shoulders. She looked up at him with sad hazel eyes.

"Thanks for not abandoning me." She said, smiling at him. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Same here." Pedro smiled, leaning down and planting a soft peck on her lips. "You're up."

* * *

"About yesterday-" Laura began quietly, looking up at Lawrence who was observing his group.

"Drop it. That was a one time thing, it's not like we're going steady or anything." Lawrence replied, walking off to give advice to Annalise. Laura stood there, hurt written on her face. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath, before putting a mask on her face and congratulating Annalise for shooting three cans.

* * *

"Nice, uh, shooting." Mindy commented awkwardly, staring down at the ground. Jordan looked towards her, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, thanks. Mindy, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." she replied, continuing to stare at the ground. Tye shot them a wary look before turning back to his group.

"So, I guess you shot good as well." Jordan continued, looking towards Mindy.

"Ha, I only shot two."

"I can tutor you, if you want." he offered. She looked up, a huge smile crossed her face.

"I'd like that, a lot."

* * *

"Nice work everyone." Tye told the group once everyone had finished shooting. "Everyone did great today."

"Look out!" Mindy cried, pointing behind Tye where three Walkers stumbled onto the scene. One of the Walkers grabbed Heaven by the hair. She screamed as she tried to get away.

"Heaven!" Mile yelled, running up and prying the Walker from her. He shoved the rotted man to the ground before stomping his foot on the man's skull. He then turned and embraced a crying Heaven. "Were you bit?"

She shook her head and continued to sob. "No."

Tye and Ryan shot the other two Walkers. "That was close, let's get out of here before more come. I know the gunshots attracted them."

Everyone obeyed Tye's orders and rushed back to the house.

* * *

**A/N I apologize for the boring chapter. It's target practice, not really a way to make it that interesting. I know it has a lot of talking and not much action, I'm sorry. I'll make the rest more interesting.**

**And just in case anyone was confused, Lawrence and Laura ran into town the day before to get ammo. Yes, they had sex and now it's kinda awkward between them. I didn't write that for obvious reasons so I'm letting you guys now here. . Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, R&R. :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Just to warn you guys, there's going to be a major increase in romance from now on. I'll try not to make it into a sappy love story, I'll still have action, drama, and of course, ZOMBIES. As always, thanks for the reviews! I love each and every one of you(In a non Pedo way of course). I love to hear feedback from you guys. It inspires me to write, write, write. :)**

**I figured I'd let you guys now some news, just in case you didn't know. If you've played the Walking Dead video game, there are making a season two of it. All I know is that it's coming out next year. I'm so excited! I finished the game and I so cannot wait for the new one! If you don't have it, you should get it if you have a ps3 or xbox 360.**

**Well anyways, here's the chapter. :)**

* * *

_**August 19, 2012: Outbreak Day 23**_

_**-3 Days Later-**_

"What do you think they keep whispering about?" Leah asked, nodding towards Tye, Ryan, Lawrence, and Miles who stood in a huddle.

"I don't know." Eric frowned, looking intently at the four.

Leah shrugged before turning to look at Eric. "So, how's your sister been? I know it's got to be tough, being blind in a zombie apocalypse."

Eric sighed. "She feels like she's useless, since she's blind and can't do anything besides laundry."

"Well, at least that takes some of the stress off of the other women, if that makes her feel any better."

"That's what I tried telling her but she refuses to listen and keeps believing that she's a burden." He replied.

"She'll hopefully get over it and realize that she's not." Leah commented, laying her hand on Eric's shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Matt and Heaven seem to be getting along pretty good." Eric said, nodding towards the two who were playing with some of Dennis' cards.

"I'm glad. I love Matt and all, but I never have much time to play with him. He gets bored a lot and I hate to see his face so sad when he asks to play and I just can't play right then." She replied, smiling at her younger brother. Eric looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Leah raised her eyebrows in questioning. "Yes?"

"I know this is sudden but I like you, a lot. I know a zombie apocalypse isn't the best place for a relationship but will you be my girlfriend, Leah?"

"No." She blurted, looking away from his hurt face.

"Wh- Why?" He asked, stepping towards her.

"Matt's all I have left, I have to look out for him. This is a zombie apocalypse, people are going to die. I don't want to go through the same pain I felt when my mother was killed. I'm sorry, but I don't want to get tied down to anyone else."

"What about the group? You care about them, don't you?"

"Of course I do." She replied like it was obvious.

"Then you're already screwed. Why's it matter if you have a boyfriend?"

Leah looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face before shaking her head. "No." With that, she walked away to join Matt and Heaven in playing Go Fish.

* * *

"How's it going?" Tye asked, leaning against the fence as he watched Jordan show Mindy how to hold the pistol properly. They looked up at him.

"Great, I think I'm getting the hang of it." Mindy smiled, lowering her arms. "Too bad we can't shoot so I'll know just how good I'm doing."

"Don't worry, you'll get to try your new techniques soon. We're having target practice in about an hour." Tye said, smiling when Mindy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really?"

Tye nodded. "I'll leave you two to it." He turned to walk away but looked back at Jordan over his shoulder. "Don't try anything with my daughter, boy."

"I won't sir." Jordan replied, stepping a little away from Mindy.

"Good."

"Dad!" Mindy groaned, slapping her palm to her forehead. Tye grinned at her before turning and heading towards Ryan.

* * *

"Today, we have a little surprise for you at target practice." Tye announced, looking around at the group.

"What is it?" Avery asked, crossing her arms.

"You'll see when we get there." Miles replied. "We'll be in the same groups as last time."

The group nodded and everyone began the long journey to the clearing in the woods.

* * *

"What is this?" Pedro exclaimed, stepping protectively in front of Claire as everyone stared at the scene in front of them. There were seventeen Walkers, each tied to a different tree with rope around their waist.

"This practice is going to be a little more, life-like." Ryan announced, nodding at the Walkers. "Everyone gets two bullets, shouldn't be too hard to kill them since their chained up."

"How did you get all these?" Reese asked, staring at the Walkers in disbelief.

"Wasn't easy. We borrowed a few of Dennis' rods with the noose on the end that he used for his animals. We made noise to attract them to use, so when they came in the clearing, all we had to do was put the noose around their neck so someone could tie them to the tree." Tye explained.

"Are they secure?" Leah asked, holding Matt close to her as she looked around.

"Yes." Lawrence commented. "We made sure."

"Everyone ready?" Ryan asked, handing out the guns. Everyone nodded warily. "Remember, aim for the head."

Everything was going smoothly and there was only one Walker left, Eric's. He stood a few feet in front of it, the rotting corpse of the woman was struggling against the rope. He raised his arms, taking aim when the rope broke. The Walker leapt forward, tackling Eric to the ground. He held the head away from him as he yelled for someone to kill it. Lawrence took aim and shot it, the dead body falling on top of Eric.

He pushed the body off him and slowly stood up, panting. "I thought they were secure?"

"They were, I don't know how that one got off." Tye said, his eyes wide. Eric wiped blood from his face as he looked at Tye. "You weren't bit were you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen." Tye apologized.

"It's fine, just don't every do this again."

Tye laughed. "Trust me, we won't."

Ryan looked around at everyone. "Well that didn't go as planned, but at least you all earned a little experience in head shots."

* * *

"Hey."

Eric jumped. "Who's there?"

Leah walked from the darkness and stood in the light of the moon. "Let's go for a walk."

"Umm, okay." Eric replied, walking beside Leah.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She apologized, looking down at the ground.

"It's fine." Eric replied, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I was harsh. I shouldn't have done that."

"Really, it's okay."

"Eric." He looked up at Leah, who'd stopped walking and stepped closer to him. "You almost died earlier, that made me realize something."

"What?"

She sighed, looking down. "I like you, too. I was in denial early."

"Really?" Eric replied, a huge smile crossing his handsome face. "So, we're together now?"

"Yes."

"That's great." He exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. She smiled and lightly punched his arm.

"Just kiss me already."

He obliged, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Matt giggled from where he stood in the shadows. The two broke apart and stared at the young boy.

"Were you there the whole time?" Leah exclaimed.

Matt nodded, a wicked grin on his face. "Eric and Leah, sitting in a tree. K, I, S, S, I, N, G-"

"Matt!"

* * *

**So Leah and Eric are officially a couple now, I've been waiting forever to bring them together and now I've finally did it. So far there's four couples, only two official and one maybe couple. [PedroXClaire, LeahXEric, JasperXAnnalise, and LawrenceXLaura]. I'm giving you guys a choice here, should Mindy and Jordan get together or should Jordan be like Shane and still like Leah and get all jealous over her and Eric? Your choice here, let me know what you guys think in a review.**

**Also, thank you Jordan Cross for giving me the idea for this target practice. :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**School started back Wednesday for me so updates won't be as frequent. I'll try to update as much as possible but high school isn't exactly easy ya know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and always, thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me! :)**

* * *

_**August 26, 2012: Outbreak Day 30**_

_**- 1 Week Later-**_

"Help, please. I have children." a young woman cried, running up to the trio who were jogging back to their vehicle. The three looked up to see a beautiful woman in her late twenties with long, blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Beside her stood two young children, a boy and girl about seven with blonde hair, clutching the woman's hands.

"Oh my God, the children!" Keke exclaimed, ushering for the three to climb into her car.

"Thank you. You're very kind." the woman thanked, pausing by the car to allow the children to climb in before her.

"No problem." Ryan nodded to the woman before climbing into the passenger's seat. Keke walked around to the driver's side while Miles climbed into the back beside the woman.

"Name's Miles." He introduced, nodding to the two in the front. "That's Ryan and Keke."

The woman smiled. "I'm Angela, and those are my children, Kendra and Adam."

Keke smiled at the children through the rear-view mirror. "There's another child back at the camp that the two of you can play with. He's eight."

"They're seven." Angela explained, smiling sweetly at the children.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Who are they?" Tye asked, looking at the newcomers.

"That's Angela and her children, Kendra and Adam." Ryan explained, nodding to the three. "We found them in town."

"Well nice to meet you." Tye greeted, shaking hands with Angela and ruffling the children's hair. Matt came bounding from beside Leah, smiling widely at the sight of children.

"Yay, playmates!" He squealed, stopping in front of the two. "I'm Matt."

The children muttered a quiet, "Hey", before looking down at the ground. Tye smiled sympathetically. "Aww, shy? Come on, we'll introduce you to everyone."

* * *

"You know, I don't really know anything about you." Annalise said, looking up at Jasper from where they sat by the side of the barn. Jasper looked over at her surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, every time we get the chance to talk, we always talk about me. We've never really focused on you, so tell me about yourself." Annalise replied, looking into Jasper's chocolate brown eyes. He leaned back against the barn, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Okay, well I was adopted when I was a baby by Minka's family. They were always so kind to me and I loved them more than anything. I fought so hard to get them out of Vegas alive, but no matter how hard I fought, the only one that survived was Minka. First to go was my mother, one jumped us out of nowhere, biting her before anyone had the chance to do anything. Next, was my father. He sacrificed himself so Minka and I could get away. His last words were, 'I love you two.'"

"That's awful." Annalise shuddered, leaning her head against his shoulder. Jasper didn't answer, only nodding in response. They sat there in silence for a moment before Annalise spoke. "Have you ever been in love?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Annalise repeated, looking up at him with curiousity in her blue eyes.

"Once, but it didn't work out." He replied, looking away from her.

"Tell me about it."

He looked at her, shock on his face before nodding. "It was two years ago. I was dating this girl named Sarah, we were in love and had planned on getting married. Of course, her dad didn't like her dating a black guy so when he found out she was pregnant. They moved away with her and I haven't heard from them since. I don't know if she kept the baby, I don't know if she even survived this shit. The past two years have been hell, the apocalypse just helped to keep my mind off of her but she still managed to creep into my thoughts sometimes. That is, until I met you."

Annalise's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Me?"

"Ever since the day in the forest, I haven't thought about Sarah at all, until now. I, I think I love you, Annalise."

Her eyes widened more, but soon softened as a huge smile crept onto her face. "I love you, too."

* * *

"She's been playing with him a lot over the past week and a half." Emma commented, nodding to where Claire sat on the porch talking baby talk to Glenn.

"It seems like she thinks that he's her child." Isabella replied, staring sadly at the woman. "I don't mind her looking after him, but sometimes I just want to scream 'He's mine.'"

"She lost her baby not too long ago, she's still mourning." Pedro exclaimed, looking angrily at the women. "It may seem like she's trying to take over your job but this is just her way of coping. Taking care of Glenn makes her feel better, and it makes me happy to not see her spiraling off into depression. Since her son died, her motherly instincts have been deprived and having Glenn around just satisfied her needs. She's not trying to replace you."

Pedro turned and walked over to Claire, who was making faces at Glenn. She looked up when he reached the steps. "Hey sweetie. Oh my gosh, Mason did the cutest thing ever earlier!"

Pedro's eyes widened at what Claire said, but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept on talking about how "Mason" called her mama. He smiled sadly and sat down next to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's fantastic. I'm glad to see you're happy."

Claire smiled at him, oblivious to what was bothering Pedro, before turning back to tickle Glenn.

* * *

"You guys want to play tag?" Matt suggested, looking at Kendra and Adam. The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Boy you two sure are quiet."

"So who's it?" Adam finally spoke, looking up at Matt, who was grinning like a wild man. He leaned over and poked Adam's shoulder with his finger.

"Tag, you're it."

* * *

Leah had woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. When she was returning from her task, she noticed Angela sneaking out the gate. Deciding to follow, she jogged after her. Leah crept quietly after Angela, pausing every minute of so and holding her breath when Angela would look over her shoulder. After five long minutes of stalking, they arrived in a clearing.

There stood a talk, bulky man with black hair and sunglasses. "Hello, Angela."

"Damon." Angela purred seductively, running her fingers down his arm.

"Did you check out their camp? How many is there?" He asked briskly, stepping away from her. Angela pouted but answered his question.

"Twenty-five, nine of them are teenagers and two are children."

The man smirked. "This should be easy."

Leah's eyes widened at the sound of their plan. She began backing away slowly once the two began making out. Turning to run, she slipped on some leaves and fell to the ground. The two broke apart looking in her direction. Leah jumped up and tried to run, but Damon was quick. He ran and tackled her to the ground, putting a knife against her throat.

"Be quiet or I'll slit your throat." He threatened, yanking her to her feet. Leah began struggling, stopping when he pressed the knife closer to her throat. "I can see you're going to be difficult. I'm telling you one more time, next time you're dead."

"Behave or the next thing you see will be your brother's dead body." Angela growled, walking towards the two. Leah's eyes widened in fear.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't try me." She spat, kissing Damon's lips. "See you later, I've got to get back before anyone notices."

Damon nodded. "Meet back here in two days, we'll discuss the plan then."

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? There's a little drama going at the farm. _Has Claire gone crazy? What will become of Leah? Jasper finally told Annalise how he felt, and the feelings were mutual. What did you guys think of the newcomers and Angela's dark secret? _Please tell me in a review what you think. Until next time. :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! ^_^**

* * *

_**August 27, 2012: Outbreak Day 31**_

Leah awoke in a dark room. From the little she could see, there was nothing else in the room. There was nothing to use as a weapon, just nothing but cold hardwood flooring in the whole room. The room wasn't very big either.

She sighed and leaned her head against the wall, crying out in pain when her head touched the wall. She leaned up and felt the back of her head, blood dripping from her hand when she pulled it away. They must've knocked her out.

"That's why I can't remember anything that happened last night." Leah sighed again, laying her head into her hands. She jerked her head as she heard the door opened. She looked up to see Damon and two other muscular guys on either side of him.

"My my, you were quite naughty." Damon tsked, shaking his head. "Why did you follow Angela?"

Leah sat their in silence, not daring to speak. Damon glared down at her.

"You'll answer me when I speak, understand?"

Leah looked up, spitting in his direction. "Fuck you."

Damon growled, quicking her hard in the stomach. He nodded to the guys. "Do what you please with her, just don't kill her. She could be valuable to us."

His minions smiled evily, looking down at Leah with lust in their eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked at the men, her eyes pleading with Damon. He spit in her direction before turning heel and heading out the door, Leah's screams were the only thing to be heard.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Leah?" Eric asked, walking up to everyone he saw. They all shook their heads worriedly. Matt sat in the house crying, Eric was panicking as he searched everywhere possible. Angela had kept her mouth shut and decided to play dumb. Eric growled in defeat, running his hands through his hair as he collapsed onto the porch steps. Ryan motioned for Tye to come to where he stood on the other side of the house.

"Yeah?" Tye asked when he reached Ryan.

"This is strange, Leah wouldn't just up and disappear into thin air. Something's going on." Ryan announced, looking around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"I agree."

"It's strange that it happened the day we brought new people into our camp, you don't think their responsible do you?"

"I doubt it, what harm could a woman and two children do? It has to be a coincidence." Tye replied, looking at Ryan who looked unconvinced but nodded.

"You're probably right."

* * *

"This is awful, I just hope she's okay wherever she is." Annalise said to Jasper, leaning against his shoulder as they walked along the fence.

"I know, I feel so bad for Matt. And I can't even imagine what Eric is going through, I would probably go insane if anything like that happened to you." Jasper said sadly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"I just want to know what happened to her. A girl doesn't just up and disappear in the middle of the night." She replied, sighing. Jasper nodded, silently leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Just know, I'll always keep you safe."

* * *

"That's terrible, what happened to Leah." Pedro said, looking over at Claire who was playing with Glenn. She looked up, a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Hmm, oh yeah." She replied, looking down to continue tickling the baby. Pedro knit his eyebrows in confusion, looking down at the girl he loved.

"Claire, do you even know what happened?"

"Sure, something to do with Leah, right?"

Pedro shook his head, taking Glenn from her arms and setting him beside him. Claire opened her mouth to protest but Pedro silenced her by grabbing her hands. "Sweetie, listen to me. You need to snap out of it. I know you miss you're son, but Glenn isn't little Mason. Stop trying to make him into Mason. Glenn is Isabella's child, not yours."

Claire looked at him, the glaze leaving her eyes. She looked up at him, realization finally hitting in. She nodded sadly, lookiing down. "I, I understand."

Pedro smiled, brushing strands of blonde hair from her eyes. "It'll be fine, I'm here for you. I love you."

She smiled, looking up at him. "I love you, too. Thank you for helping me, I would've completely lost it if it weren't for you."

He smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"We're going to set up a search party. The first one will leave in a few minutes, any volunteers?" Tye announced, looking out into the crowd. Eric's hand shot up immediately, Keke's soon to follow. Lawrence also volunteered. "Great, you'll search the woods. Report back in a few hours."

The group nodded and set off. They searched for two hours in vain, unable to find anything. Eric collapsed to the ground, burying his head into his hands. "She's gone."

"Don't give up, she could just be lost somewhere. Or she could've run into some Walkers and had to take shelter somewhere, I'm sure she's fine." Keke said, kneeling beside Eric. He didn't reply, only stood up and turned away from her.

"Look out!" Eric yelled, pointing behind Lawrence, who wipped around. He cried out as a Walker tackled him to the ground. He had dropped his gun and it had fired, hitting him in the leg. Keke jumped into motion, taking aim with her gun and shooting the two Walkers. She ran to Lawrence's side.

"Are you bit?" She asked frantically, looking down at his bleeding thigh.

"Nah, just shot." He replied, brushing her off as he tried to stand.

"How did you get shot?" Eric asked as Keke helped Lawrence up.

"My gun fired when I dropped it."

The two helped Lawrence get back to camp as quickly as possible. Laura's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Oh my God! Are you bit?" She cried, rushing towards him.

"I'm fine." He replied, waving her off. Still, she followed behind them into the house. There were lots of questions asked and the story was explained as Dennis retrieved the bullter before proceding to wrap the wound. Laura stayed when everyone else left.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting in the chair by his bed.

"I've already told you, I'm fine." He said, rolling over to face the opposite side of her. She sighed.

"How does it really feel?"

He didn't answer for a long time. "It hurts like hell."

Laura smiled at his answer. "It'll get better." She stood up, walking over to the other side of the bed. She leaned down, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll visit back later."

"Yeah yeah." Lawrence replied, waving her off. A small smile escaped his lips when Laura exited the room before he rolled over again trying to get comfortable.

* * *

"She's not back!" Matt cried, collapsing into Keke's arms.

The older woman sighed sadly. "I know, but it's getting late. You need to sleep."

"How can I sleep when she's gone?" He exclaimed, pulling away from Keke.

"Just lay down, we'll find her soon." Keke said, leading Matt to the barn. Matt lay down next to Keke, curling his hands into prayer form.

"God, please let my sister be okay." Matt begged, a single tear escaping his eyes. Keke looked over at him sadly before closing her own eyes.

* * *

**Not the best chapter but here you go. I apologize for the beginning with Leah. Yes, she will get raped. Don't blame me, blame my twisted mind. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews! I absolutely love you guys! There's a poll on my profile of who's the favorite couple, please check it out. It's not mandatory but I'd love to hear what you guys think. :)**

* * *

_**August 28, 2012: Outbreak Day 32**_

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She passed Lawrence his grits and nodded when he thanked her.

"I'm feeling better, I'm just glad they didn't have to chop my leg off." He replied, taking a huge bite of the plain grits. She smiled sadly at him before looking down at her fingers. Lawrence looked at her a moment as she twiddled her thumbs before clearing his throat.

"Umm, Laura?"

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

Lawrence scratched the back of his head before turning away and muttering something low and unrecognizable.

"What?"

He sighed, looking up into her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for being a dick before."

Laura smiled at him, she could see how much it pained him to apologize. He must actually care if he forced himself to say an apology. "It's ok, you aren't the relationship type, I understand."

Lawrence smiled at her. "Thanks." They sat in silence for a moment as he looked away. Smirking, he turned to look back at her. "Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it, though."

* * *

"I'm so sorry about Leah." Samantha said, hugging her twin brother. "I never really talked to her, but I could see how much she meant to you."

Eric smiled at his sister. "I just hope she's okay."

"I do too."

"Eric?" He looked up to see Miles enter the room.

"Yeah?"

"We need your help, a part of the fence has come loose and needs to be repaired."

"I'm on it."

* * *

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Adam asked, walking up to Matt who sat sulking on the porch.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Matt." the two looked up to see Keke standing above them. "Go play, it'll take your mind off of your sister for a little while."

"But-"

"Go play, have fun. There'll be plenty of time for worrying later." The older woman said, kneeling beside Matt. The young boy nodded, standing up and following behind a smiling Adam.

* * *

"Hello, Miles." Angela said charmingly, running her fingers down his arm. He looked up at her surprised.

"Hey, Angela. Can I help you?"

"I've noticed that you don't get much attention around here, it's always Tye or Ryan. Even that loner guy gets more attention than you."

"They're the leaders, I'm just a wing man." Miles replied, turning back to finish nailing a nail into the fence.

"Are you satisfied by just living in the shadows?" Angela pried, leaning against the fence. Miles looked at her suspiciously.

"Where's all this coming from?"

"I just care about you. I know we only met a few days ago but you're different from the others." She answered, smiling at him. "And I just want to make sure you're happy living this way."

Miles smiled. "That's sweet, and yeah, I honestly don't mind. I'm not leader material anyways."

"I beg to differ." Angela argued, leaning in towards him. He blushed and leaned away. "So tell me more about the group, does everyone get along?"

"Yep, except for the occasional difference of opinions between Tye and Ryan." He confessed, oblivious to her prying. Angela nodded slowly.

"This was a nice talk, but I have some chores back at the house that need tending to. I'll see you later." Angela kissed his cheek, before turning and walking towards the house, hips shaking the whole way.

* * *

Ryan pulled Eric and Austin aside. "I have a job for you two."

The two nodded and looked to him to continue.

"I need you guys to keep an eye on the newcomers. It's too strange to have Leah disappear the day they arrive. I think something fishy's happening. Keep quiet about this because Tye doesn't have the same opinion and we don't want word getting out to Angela that she's being watched."

"Thank God somebody's actually doing something. Tye sent out search parties but they're not going to do any good if she's been abducted." Eric commented, clenching his fists. Austin nodded in agreement.

"Something strange is definitely going on. Angela is acting too sweet, but I can see something evil hidden in her eyes." Austin said, looking at Ryan.

Ryan nodded. "Just stay alert and don't mention this to anybody. Report back to me with anything you find out."

The two boys nodded before splitting ways and continuing back to their tasks.

* * *

"You're late." Damon said, looking behind Angela to make sure no one followed. "No followers this time?"

She shook her head. "Sorry I'm late, that Ryan was up walking around for a long time before he finally went inside."

Damon nodded. "How's the plan going?"

"Good, I think I got Miles to start doubting their leader."

He nodded approvingly. "Good, we're going to attack in a week. When the time comes, meet back here that morning. Leave the kids."

"Good riddance, they were annoying. I wouldn't have kept them alive if they weren't needed for the group to take sympathy on me. Although I could've got it without them, the group's full of nothing but softies."

"Interesting, they should be easy to annihilate."

She nodded. "So what have you been doing with the girl?"

"Just trying to get her to tell us the group's weaknesses. It hasn't been going well, she's quite stubborn. She keeps the men occupied though." He replied.

Angela's eyes widened in shock before they filled with lust. She walked forward, her fingers trailing along his arm. "It's been awhile, Damon."

He wasted no time in grabbing her face and planting hard kissed on her mouth. The two fell to the ground and instantly began pleasuring each other.

* * *

"So they have Leah." Austin whispered, turning his eyes away from the two having sex. Eric didn't respond, he just kept staring at the ground.

"We have to follow them." He blurted quietly, checking to make sure they didn't hear him.

"Are you crazy? There's only two of us and all we have is a pistol. We don't know how many there are, or how stocked they are." Austin exclaimed.

"This might be our only chance, we have to save her."

Austin stared at Eric's desperate face before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile to get this up, I had a little writer's block. :/ But here it is, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to check out the poll please!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the brilliant reviews! I seriously love you guys. By the way, the poll is still up if you want to check it out. As always here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_**August 29, 2013: Outbreak Day 33**_

Dawn broke through the clouds as they neared the camp. Eric and Austin had to run after Damon's car, they soon after lost sight of him. So, they continued to follow the road, only finding the camp by sheer luck. They'd been wandering aimlessly four an hour, coming across a few Walkers on the way. Gunshot sounded, drawing their attention. They'd followed the noise, coming across a neighborhood enclosed by a giant iron gate. Walkers couldn't get in as long as it was there.

There were about twenty people roaming around inside the fence. The two weren't sure if this was Damon's camp, so they sat there for about thirty minutes before they spotted him talking to man.

"So what's the plan?" Eric asked, looking to Austin for advice. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"We need to get back to camp and warn the others." Eric nodded in agreement. The two stood up but when they did someone spotted them.

"Intruders!" Someone yelled, pointing frantically at the two boys. Austin and Eric looked at each other, eyes wide, before taking off running. Gunfire sounded and Austin screamed, falling to the ground. Eric stopped, turning to look at his fallen comrade.

"Go!" Austin yelled, clutching his thigh. Eric made a move towards him but Austin yelled again for him to run.

"I'll get help." Eric promised, turning and running full speed away from the camp.

* * *

"The other one got away!" The guy exclaimed, kicking Austin in the stomach.

"Don't kill him!" A japenese woman yelled, pushing the man away from Austin. "We need to interogate him."

The man grumbled but didn't harm Austin again, instead he grabbed him by the arm. Snatching him up, he stomped back to the camp, the woman in tow behind him.

* * *

Eric fell to the ground panting once he reached camp. Everyone rushed to his side, asking what was wrong. After a minute of speaking giberish, he finally managed to speak. He explained everything he saw to them. Angela backed up, turning to run away.

"Get her!" Eric yelled, pointing towards her. Ryan turned and tackled her to the ground, Emma ran off to get some rope. She returned a minute later and Ryan tied Angela's hands behind her back.

"How could you?" Miles asked, shaking his head as he looked down on her. "I thought we had something going."

Angela laughed. "Please, you seriously think I'd date you? My Damon is way sexier."

"Why would you do this? We took you in." Tye questioned.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She snarled, glaring up at everyone.

"Are they even your real kids?"

"Hell no, they were just some whinny little brats I found on side of the road. Figured they would be good Walker food in case I got into a rough situation."

Everyone's eyes widened, staring down at the woman in digust. Adam and Kendra cried, huddling up to Emma who'd became like their new mother.

"Why did you take Leah?" Eric demanded.

"That bitch followed me and was caught in the act, I couldn't let her come back and ruin everything."

Everyone looked down on her in disgust.

"Take her to the barn, make sure she's tied up real good. We're going to their camp."

* * *

"Leah?" Austin asked quietly, looking down on the unconsious girl. His eyes widened at the sight before his eyes. Her clothes were ripped and bloodied, large peices missing from her shirt, revealing her breasts. He removed his shirt, kneeling down beside her and gently shaking her awake. After a moment, she slowly opened her eyes.

She stared at him with a blank expression for a long time before recognization kicked in. "Austin?"

He nodded, holding out his shirt. "Here put this on."

She quickly looked down, embarrasment clear on her face at the sight of her breasts being exposed. She nodded and reached for the shirt, wincing in pain with every move she made. "Thanks."

"What happened to you?"

Her eyes darkened and she looked away, not responding. His eyes lit up in realization.

"They didn't?"

She nodded, clenching her jaws. Austin looked sympathetically at her before scooting closer to her. "I know Eric's your boyfriend and I have no romantic feelings for you, but you can cry in my arms if you want to."

She looked up at him, shocked at first but soon her eyes got watery. She buried her head into his chest as the tears broke through.

"There there, it'll be okay. We'll get out and then you can have your revenge on whoever did this to you."

* * *

"Ryan, Miles, Eric, and Reese, you guys are coming with me." Tye decided, the men nodded.

"Hold up, Leah is like a little sister to me, I'm going." Keke announced.

"Keke, stay here with Matt. He needs you, plus from what Eric told us, the others could be on their way to attack the camp. We need you to help the others defend the camp." Tye explained, cocking his pistol.

"But-"

"Please." Tye begged. She sighed but nodded. "Thank you. Okay everyone grab your guns and into the car."

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short, I want to save the action for the next chapter. So anyways, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Only fifteen more days to the Walking Dead returns!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I love you guys so here's your extremely quick update. :)**

**As always, thanks for the amazing reviews! Nothing else really to say except I'm so grateful for my awesome fans.**

* * *

_**August 29, 2012: Outbreak Day 33**_

"So what's the plan?" Reese asked, nodding towards the camp that was hidden safely behind huge iron fence.

"We need to find a way to sneak in." Tye decided, the others nodded. They stood up and quietly walked around the perimeter of the fence. They stayed the trees so no one inside would see them. Towards the back of the small neighborhood, one of the iron rods was scratched up worst than the rest by Walkers. Miles reached out and pulled, it bent a little.

"This'll be easy to break." He said, pulling on it a little more. "I'm going to need your guys' help."

The others grabbed the rod and began pulling on it as well. After a minute, the bottom half of the rod broke off. The rods were spaced a couple inches apart, so with this missing, the men were able to crawl through. Now that they were on the inside, they quietly ran and hid behind small shed. Peering around the side of the small building, they watched as two people discussed.

"We should just go ahead and interrogate him, why are we waiting on the doctor?" The man asked angrily, kicking at the dirt.

"Damon doesn't want his leg to get affected, he thinks the boy could be useful." The Japanese woman replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who cares? We're going to kill him anyways."

The Japanese woman stared at him in disgust. "You're terrible."

"It's a fact of life, learn to accept it if you're going to stay here."

"I'm only remaining loyal because Damon saved my life, at the time I didn't know he would turn out to be a psychotic bastard."

"Don't speak about our leader like that, Hina!" The man exclaimed, looking around worryingly to make sure no one heard.

"Are you going to tell him, Philip?" Hina questioned, stepping closer to the man.

"Not this time, but if I hear you say something like that again, I'll turn you in as a traitor."

"And why not this time?"

"Because I like you."

Hina scoffed, shaking her head. An older man walked up to them, a small black bag in his hand.

"I'm ready to check out the intruder, take me to him."

Hina nodded. "I'll take you, Philip go check out guard duty or something."

"Right."

* * *

"So how did you get here?" Leah asked, her voice hoarse after crying for so long. He told her what happened. "Ah Eric, is he okay?"

"Last I saw, he was running for his life. I don't know if he made it back to camp but I know he got away."

Leah nodded, leaning her head against the wall. She'd just closed her eyes when the door opened. Her eyes flew open and she pressed herself against the wall, her eyes wide with fright. Austin moved in front of her, he didn't want to see his friend in any more pain.

"We're not here to hurt her, although she looks like she needs to be checked out. Anyways, I'm here to check out your leg." The doctor said, walking towards him. Hina walked over, putting a knife to Leah's throat.

"I don't want to do this, but if you struggle, I'll slit her throat. Just let the doctor check you out and there'll be no trouble."

Austin didn't reply, only sitting there quietly. He cried out as the doctor removed the bullet, sucking in a sharp in take of breath as he poured alcohol on the wound.

"There, it's cleaned." The doctor said, wrapping the bandage around his thigh. Him and Hina quickly traded places. "Okay, let me check out your wounds little lady."

Leah just glared at him but didn't make a move, partially because she could barely move but also because Hina held a knife to Austin's throat. The doctor cleaned most of Leah's cuts, wrapping up a huge gash that ran down her back.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." The doctor whispered as he wiped dried blood off her forehead. Leah looked at him in shock but she continued to not speak. Once he was finished, he stood up to leave. Hina removed the knife from its position and stood up.

"I hope there's no hard feelings, I was just doing my job." She nodded at the two before turning and following the doctor out of the room.

* * *

The five watched from next room over as the doctor and Hina emerged from the room. They heard everything that was said in that room and came to a conclusion that the two didn't like living here but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Come on, there's no one guarding it." Tye ordered, standing up and jogging over to the door. He tried turning it but it was locked. "Damn."

Reese took his pocket knife and tried to pick the lock but it didn't work.

"Looks like we're going to have to bust it down. When we do, grab Leah and Austin and get out as quickly as possible." Everyone nodded at Tye's orders. He held up three fingers and counted down. Once he reached one, he kicked the door with all his might. On the third kick, the door flew backwards.

"Leah!" Eric exclaimed happily, rushing forwards and embracing her in a hug. She winced but hugged him back.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Tye ushered. Austin stood, putting all his weight on his left leg. Leah tried to stand but she couldn't so Eric helped her up, he practically had to carry her out of the room. The seven rushed down the hallway, Miles and Reese shooting two guards that came after them.

They made it out of the building but there were people crowded outside. The four able men, stood in the doorway shooting at the people outside. They managed to take out the people outside, and they began running for the escape hole. They reached it fairly quickly, and Leah was pushed through first, Eric following behind. Everyone climbed out as Reese stood shooting to cover them. As he turned to crawl through, another guys burst onto the scene. A gunshot sounded and Reese fell to the ground, blood gushing from the wound in the center of his back.

Everyone looked at him sadly before turning to run back to the car. Leah couldn't run, so Eric picked her up bridal style and ran for her. Austin limped behind them, but was able to keep up thanks to Miles helping him. They all made it back to the car and quickly climbed in. Leah leaned heavily against Eric and closed her eyes.

Tye started the engine and began driving back to camp. "There's going to be hell to pay tomorrow."

* * *

**So here's the chapter! Writing this chapter reminded me a lot of the last Walking Dead episode where they had to save Glenn and Maggie. I didn't mean for it to turn out that way but it did. So anyways, please let me know what you thought. I love hearing feedback.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the amazing support. Every time I get a review from you guys, I nearly burst with happiness. :) Omg, we've almost reached 150 reviews! Thank you guys so so so much!**

**Right now, Eric and Leah are in the lead for favorite couple while Pedro&Claire, Lawrence&Laura, and Mindy&Jordan are all tied for second. I'm going to take the poll down soon so if anyone hasn't voted please go do so. :)**

* * *

**_August 30, 2012: Outbreak Day 34_  
**

"I'm going to wait for them to come back at the end of the driveway." Jordan announced. Everyone looked up at him.

"Be on the lookout for anyone suspicious, Angela's group could attack at any time." Keke advised, the terrified looks on everyone's face agreed with her.

"I will."

* * *

"So tell us how you two met Angela." Emma questioned, sitting down beside Kendra and Adam.

"Our mommy had been bitten and she was trying to find someone to take care of us." Kendra explained, wiping tears away from her clear blue eyes.

"And that person was Angela?"

The two nodded. "She was so mean. She always yelled and hit us, even going days without feeding us."

"She threatened to kill us if we said anything to you guys." Adam added in.

"So that's why you didn't speak much?" Emma guessed, hugging them sympathetically. They nodded and cried in her arms. "There, there. I'm here for you."

* * *

"Help, please!" Jordan looked up to see a small woman, in her mid twenties, carrying a baby. His eyes widened at the blood gushing from a huge chunk missing from her shoulder.

He jumped up and drew his weapon, thinking she was a distraction sent from Angela's camp.

"Please, I've been bitten and I'm going to die soon. Please, take care of my little Iris." The woman begged, falling to her knees. Her tears fall onto the baby's cheek, smudging the dirt that was there. Jordan slowly lowered his weapon and kneeled beside the woman.

"I'll take care of her."

"Thank you, thank you." The woman cried, planting kisses on her child's forehead. "I love you, Iris."

She looked up at Jordan, the light quickly fading from her green eyes. She held out her arms and Jordan gently took the child from her. The woman smiled and leaned over, placing a small kiss on his cheek before standing up and running away. Jordan looked sympathetically after her before looking down at the tiny baby in his arms. He cooed and rocked her back and forth. He looked up and saw two Walkers shuffling towards him.

Not wanting to draw any more towards him, he gently sat the baby in the grass and pulled out his pocket knife. He swiftly ran forward, burying his knife into the Walker's skull. He jumped backwards as the second one reached for him. Circling around the rotting woman, he gripped his knife and leaped forward, driving it into the woman's temple.

The baby began crying and Jordan quickly ran over to her, scooping her up into his arms. He turned and walked quickly down the driveway, back to Dennis' farm house.

* * *

Keke's blue ford edge pulled into Dennis' driveway. Everyone ran outside to greet them.

"I'm so glad you're back, did everything go well?" Keke asked, peering into the back of the car. Her eyes darkened when she noticed Reese wasn't there.

Tye didn't reply, only climbing out of the car and walking over to Avery. She noticed the look on his face and began shaking her head, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, this can't be right. He said he would come back, he promised!" She cried, falling to the ground. "He can't be gone."

"What happened?" Laura asked, emerging from beside Lawrence.

"That's something we'll discuss later, right now we have people that need tending to." Tye nodded to where everyone was climbing out of the car. Miles helped Austin out, while Eric carried an unconscious Leah out.

"Leah!" Matt cried, rushing forwards. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at his beat up sister.

"She'll be fine." Ryan tried to assure the crying boy. Miles noticed Claire was holding an unfamiliar child.

"Who's that?" He asked, drawing everyone's attention to the baby.

"Her name is Iris, this woman was bit and she asked me to take care of her child." Jordan explained. Claire cooed and held the baby close.

"Enough talk, bring them inside." Dennis ordered, ushering inside.

* * *

"Damn, they got away." Damon growled, throwing his knife against the wall. The doctor looked at him with a disgusted expression.

"It was for the best."

"What?" Damon exclaimed, turning to face the doctor with angry brown eyes.

"What you had Philip and Lee do to that girl was disgusting."

"I'm starting to wonder where your loyalties lie, Thomas." Damon snapped, stepping closer to the man.

"With you, of course." Thomas answered, resentment dripping of his voice.

"Good, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious daughter, now would we?"

Thomas glared at Damon, who smiled wickedly.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked softly, sitting down on the edge of Leah's bed. She looked up drowsily at him.

"Better."

Eric noticed that the joy had disappeared from her usual bright green eyes. He gently brushed hair from her face. "What happened to you there?"

She didn't answer for a long time. She looked up at him, her eyes willing him to understand. His eyes widened with realization and Leah nodded. Eric laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"We'll get revenge." He promised, tightening his grip around her. She nodded and laid her head onto his chest, squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. Also, I'm sorry that the past chapters have mainly revolved around the same people but I'll try to have something happen to the other people's OCs soon.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) Well Leah and Eric are in the lead for favorite while Pedro and Claire are in second.**

**Also, if you guys like to read poetry, please hop over to Fictionpress and check out some of my friend's works. Her username is E.M.O unknown. Please, please, please review to her work.**

* * *

**_August 31, 2012: Outbreak Day 35_  
**

"She seems to like you." Pedro smiled, sitting down softly beside Claire. She looked up and smiled from where she was cradling Iris.

"I feel like I've been given a second chance, after what happened with Mason." Her eyes darkened and she quickly looked away. Pedro smiled sympathetically, reaching over and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"That wasn't you fault."

"Yes it was! I was the one who have premature birth, if only-"

"Stop!"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm not going to sit around and let you blame yourself for Mason's death, either of them. They weren't your fault so stop blaming yourself."

She nodded and looked down. He sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"So what are we going to do about Damon?" Ryan asked, leaning against the porch railing.

Tye sighed and continued pacing back and forth. "We just need to always be on the lookout, they could attack at any time."

"Shouldn't we attack first so that we have the advantage?"

"Of course, but with so many people injured, we just can't risk it right now."

"We can't just sit around waiting for them to attack!"

"We have three injured, you saw their camp. There were lots of them and we need as many able fighters as possible, we need Lawrence and Austin!"

"How long will it take for their legs to heal?"

"Shouldn't be too long."

Ryan grumbled but didn't argue. "If we get attacked, it's on you."

* * *

"How are they doing, Dennis?" Tye asked, nodding towards the three bedrooms that held the injured residents.

"Lawrence's leg is healing wonderfully, Austin's on the other hand is going to take longer. With all that running, he tore a muscle. And Leah, well she's doing well physically." Dennis sighed, leaning against the wall. "The spark in her eyes is gone, and I don't know how long until it returns."

"It won't until Damon has been dealt with."

"From what she's told us, it wasn't Damon that did this to her. It was his two minions."

"Don't worry, they'll be dealt with properly."

Dennis nodded. "Well goodnight, Tye. I'm exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Dennis."

* * *

"What should we do with Angela?" Miles asked, looking up at Tye. He looked towards the barn, deep in thought.

"I don't want to outright kill her, but she can't be left alive."

"We should put it to a vote tomorrow, but for now everyone should get some rest. Miles and Keke can take first watch."

* * *

"What was that?" Keke whispered, setting up quickly from where she lounged on top of her car. Miles, who sat on the car next to her, leaned forwards and listened. Loud rustling started and a gunshot followed soon after. The two jumped from their cars and landed on the other side as the bullet busted the window on Keke's car. She took cover behind the car as they thought of a way to reach the house.

"I'll go, you stay here." Miles said, getting into position. He took a deep breath and took off running at a fast sprint, a few gunshots fired at him but luckily all missed. Keke took aim over the hood of the car, aiming in the direction of where the bullets came from since it was dark and she couldn't see anybody. She fired a round, and dropped back down to cover, smiling when she heard someone cry out from pain.

Miles had gotten everyone because every able body was shooting from the windows of the house. A feminine scream erupted from the house but Keke didn't take the time to wonder what happened, she only continued to fire until her gun ran out of ammo. Then she sat back and took cover while she watched the others.

She heard a thud from inside, someone had gotten shot and fell to the ground. She desperately wanted to go inside but with all the gunfire, she wouldn't make it two feet without getting shot. After a long hour she heard someone yell "Retreat!". Loud footsteps were heard running away, Keke waited a minute before getting up and running inside, but the scene inside made her wish she'd stayed out there.

Samantha's lifeless body laid in the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her from a wound in her chest. Eric kneeled beside her, tears dripping from his eyes. Leah stood beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. Miles leaned against the wall clutching his shoulder but other than that, everyone seemed okay.

"How did she get shot?" Keke asked, covering her mouth as she looked away.

"She happened to be running past the window to take cover when someone shot and she was hit in the chest." Tye explained, looking down sadly at Eric.

"I told you this would happen!" Ryan accused, looking at Tye.

"Hold up, don't start anything." Dennis said, stepping between the two. "Miles is injured and we lost Sam, I think that's enough for tonight. You two can figure all this out later, for right now we need to make sure everyone is safe."

The two nodded, bur Ryan shot a glare at Tye.

"First order, get the dead from Damon's camp away from the farm."

* * *

**So there was a small fight between the two groups, there will be a much bigger one later, and there will probably a lot more deaths then, from both camps. So here's the chapter and please don't forget to check out E.M.O unknown's poetry on Fictionpress, please.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) I'm so sorry for the late update, I had a major project due Friday(Feb. 8) and I was busting my butt all week long to get it finished so I had no time to write. I apologize, now that my project is turned in I should have more time to write. :)**

**Well Leah and Eric won the favorite couple! :) **

**Oh my gosh, the new episode premieres tonight! I'm so excited! XD**

* * *

_**September 1, 2012: Outbreak Day 36**_

"The gunfire attracted a lot of Walkers." Dennis announced, looking out the window at the Walkers that were roaming near the fence.

Tye nodded. "As long as we stay inside, they should wander off before long."

"What if they don't?" Emma asked, Kendra and Adam huddled up beside her, fear evident in their blue eyes. Tye turned to look at everyone in the group, the same fear was there as well.

"Then I guess we'll have to do a little cleaning up, won't we?"

"What do we do with Sam? Eric won't let us near her, and sooner or later she's going to turn." Lawrence asked, standing from where he sat beside Laura.

"Let me speak with him." Tye replied, walking out of the living room. He walked down the corridor until he reached the room where Samantha was shot. Leah looked up from where she sat with Eric's head resting in her lap, when he entered. She put a finger to her lips, and pointing down to a sleeping Eric. Tye nodded and leaned against the wall, pulling out his pocket knife.

"It has to be done." He whispered quietly. Leah nodded, giving him permission.

Tye walked quietly over to Samantha's corpse, kneeling down beside it. He smiled sadly, brushing limp strands of blonde hair from her face.

"Rest in peace, Samantha." He murmured, lifting the pocket knife and bringing it swiftly down on the side of her temple. Leah winced but didn't say anything.

"How's Matt doing?" she asked quietly, so not to disturb Eric.

"He's fine, just scared. Keke's watching him."

She nodded. "I'll have to thank her whenever I get the chance."

"For what?"

"She's always looking out for us, especially Matt."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that."

* * *

"Mindy, can I talk to you?" Jordan asked, walking into the kitchen where she stood alone. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I've been thinking." He began, looking down at the ground and clenching his fists. "I hate seeing Leah and Eric together, I need to move on. I think I might have feelings for you, Mindy."

She looked at him in shock, the corners of her mouth turning into a smile. "Really?"

He nodded, looking up at her and smiling. "So what do you say?"

"Yes!" She replied, throwing her arms around him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"What's going on in here?" Tye exclaimed, entering the kitchen. The two broke apart before Jordan had even reached her lips.

"Uh, nothing sir." Jordan replied, backing away.

"Dad, nothing is happening." Mindy explained, stepping towards Tye. He glared at Jordan before looking down at his daughter.

"If you say so." He replied, looking back up at Jordan. "I'll be watching you."

* * *

"It's been hours and they're still out there." Ryan observed, turning to Tye. He sighed and looked out the window.

"There's less than before but that's still a lot out there." He closed the curtains back and turned to look at the group. "Give it another hour and then we'll start the cleaning up process."

"Who's doing the cleaning up?" Avery asked, speaking for the first time since Reese died three days before.

"Ryan, Pedro, Jasper, Miles, and I." Tye announced, looking around at the group. "Lawrence and Austin will be resting, and Eric's in no condition to do anything right now."

Leah entered the room and everyone looked up at her. "He wanted to be alone with her before we bury her."

Everyone nodded as Leah took a seat beside Keke and Matt on the couch. Matt cuddled up next to his sister, and she held him close. Tye filled her in on the plan and she nodded.

* * *

"I'm glad there's another baby for him to play with." Isabella commented, smiling towards Glenn and Iris who were baby talking with each other.

Claire nodded, smiling. "You know, I'm sorry about before. I wasn't trying to steal Glenn from you."

"I understand, you were going through a rough time with the loss of your son." Isabella replied.

"They're so cute!" Kendra gushed, sitting on the ground beside Glenn, Adam and Matt joined her.

"Kids, there's some cards in the cabinet you can play with. I'll go get them." Dennis said, walking out of the room and returning a moment later with a deck of cards.

"Thank you!" Matt exclaimed, happily taking the deck and sitting down beside Kendra. "Wanna play Heaven?"

She smiled down at the child. "Sure."

Matt smiled and passed the cards to her. She shuffled and handed seven cards to each her, Matt, Adam, and Kendra. They picked their decks up and looked at them.

"Got a seven?" Adam asked, looking to his right at Matt.

"Go fish."

* * *

"It's time. You guys ready?" Tye asked, gripping the handle of his axe.

The men nodded. Tye held up his fingers and counted down from three. On one, they burst open the door and ran out. Leaping over the fence, they quickly went to work. Ryan smashed the pointy end of his hammer into the temple of a female Walker, Jasper jabbed another with his machete.

They continued for a long time, until suddenly Jasper was tackled to the ground by a Walker that snuck up on him from behind. He held the man's mouth away from his as he yelled for help. Miles ran over and swiftly jabbed the Walker in the back of the skull with his crowbar. Jasper wiped blood from his face as he stood up and yelled a quick thanks to Miles before slicing the head off of another Walker.

On and on, they killed until finally after about thirty minutes there were no more Walkers left on Dennis' property. They all climbed over the fence before falling to the ground in exhaustion. Everyone ran out of the house to check on the men.

Annalise ran straight to Jasper, dropping to her knees beside him. "I thought you were a goner!"

She pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Claire did the same with Pedro. The two sat in a loving embrace, Iris in the middle. The small family was happy to be reunited.

Mindy ran to her father, Heaven ran to Miles, and Emma ran to Ryan. Everyone embraced their family, ecstatic that they were unharmed.

"That went well." Dennis announced, patting Ryan on the shoulder.

"It's getting dark, we should rest. Tomorrow we attack Damon's camp, we need every able fighter we can get." Tye announced, looking around at everyone. "Will Lawrence and Austin be ready for tomorrow?"

Dennis shook his head. "No, but they can sit somewhere unseen and take out the enemies without having to damage their legs anymore."

Tye nodded. "You two up for that?"

Lawrence and Austin nodded.

"Great, we have two rifles with your names on them. Now everyone rest up, we leave at dawn."

* * *

**The big fight is coming up! Again, I'm sorry for the late update but here it is. :)**

**The Walking Dead returns tonight!**


	28. Chapter 27

**As always, thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! ^_^**

* * *

_**September 2, 2012: Outbreak Day 37**_

"Lawrence, Avery, Jordan, Miles, and Jasper take the east side. Ryan, Pedro, Austin, Eric, and Keke will come with me. We'll take the west side." Tye explained. "Ryan will take out the front guards with the crossbow so not to draw attention to us just yet."

The group nodded and Ryan took over explaining. "From there, we'll slip in unnoticed and attack."

Tye nodded, turning to face everyone. "Try and draw as little attention as possible. The worst thing would be to cause a commotion."

"When I was there, there was this doctor and Japanese woman who were talking like they hated how Damon was running things. If you can, spare them." Leah begged, turning to look at Austin. "He can identify them."

Austin nodded.

"Okay, we'll try to spare them." Tye agreed, looking around at everyone. "Ready?"

* * *

Tye put a finger to his lips to indicate that everyone should be quiet. Ryan sat and took aim, the first arrow sticking clean into the first man's skull. The other had just enough time to look at his fallen partner before an arrow struck his temple.

Tye turned to Mile's group and nodded, signaling for them to go. "Good luck."

"You, too." Miles replied, gesturing for the others to follow him.

"You gonna be okay with that shoulder?" Ryan asked, nodding to his wounded shoulder.

Miles nodded. "I can shoot a pistol with my left hand, I just can't do any hand to hand combat right now."

Ryan nodded. "See you guys soon."

* * *

"There's two men guarding that door, I wonder what's in there?" Miles questioned, looking at the burly men from behind a building/

"Let's find out." Avery replied, running towards the closest man to her. She jerked forward, stabbing him in the neck with her knife. The other man cried out in surprise, raising his gun to shoot her but she had reacted quicker than him. Jerking forward, she kicked him in the balls, causing him to drop the gun and fall to his knees. He held his crotch and opened his mouth to yell for help, but she didn't give him time.

"For Reese." She murmured, bringing the knife down quickly on the top of his skull.

The men stared at her in shock as she wiped the blood from her hands onto her jeans. "Coming?" she asked, opening the door the men were guarding. She peered inside, checking to see if anyone was in there. Seeing no one, she opened the door and ushered for the others.

They followed her and quickly shut the door once everyone was inside.

"Wow." Jasper exclaimed, looking around at the scene before him. The room was quite large, and stocked up with all sorts of supplies. One wall hoisted a huge stack of can foods, another holding boxes upon boxes of ammo, and another held plenty of medical supplies. They even had a gun rack with plenty of guns to choose from, all simple though like pistols, shot guns, or rifles. There were no machine guns or anything like that.

"We need this." Jordan stated, looking around.

"We'll come back for it once we've finished our mission." Lawrence replied, nodding to the door. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Come on." Tye whispered, gesturing for his group to enter the building. They darted inside, closing the door quietly behind them.

"That was close." Ryan commented, looking out the window at three people walking past.

"Who are you?" a man's voice asked. They all spun around, aiming their guns at the middle-aged man who stood before them.

"Guys hold up, this is the doctor." Austin said, lowering his gun. The others followed his lead. The doctor looked closer at him.

"You were prisoner here, weren't you?" the doctor asked.

Austin nodded.

"How's the girl doing?"

"Better, her boyfriend's pretty pissed though." Austin replied nonchalantly, nodding towards a distant Eric. He looked once he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"What?"

"You okay?" Tye asked, resting his hand on Eric's shoulder. "You just lost your sister the other day, are you sure you're up for this mission?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to getting revenge on the bastard who did that to Leah!" He growled, clenching his fists and looking down at the ground. Thomas looked back and forth between Tye's group.

"I'll help you, in return will you take my daughter and I back to your camp?" The doctor asked, looking at Tye expectantly. Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. Thomas ushered them quietly into one of the back rooms before answering the door.

Hina and Philip entered the room.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked, looking at Philip's angry face.

"Some bitches broke in. We found the corpses of at least five of our members." Philip exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table.

Hina nodded. "There's chaos out there."

"Have you seen anyone?" Philip questioned, looking closely at Thomas.

He shook his head. "No, I've been in here eating breakfast."

"Here." Hina said, handing the doctor a simple handgun. "Just in case you run into them."

The door flew open and Lee stood there, gesturing to Philip. "Damon wants to see you."

Philip nodded, jogging out the door behind Lee. Thomas walked over, gently shutting the door before turning to face Hina.

"It's time."

Her eyes widened. "You found a way out of here?"

He nodded and gestured to the back room. "Come out."

Tye's group emerged from the shadows. Hina looked from them back to the doctor.

"Can she come as well?" Thomas asked, looking at Tye expectantly.

"We never said you were coming." Ryan answered, Tye cut him off.

"Sure, but we need to move now. Where's your daughter?"

"I imagine she would be back at my apartment, come it's only a block away."

* * *

"I'm going outside for some fresh air, do you mind watching Glenn for a minute?" Isabella asked, standing up and stretching. Claire shook her head and smiled at the children.

"Go on, I've got him." Claire replied, leaning against the couch as she watched the two babies.

Isabella nodded a thanks and opened the door, she had put one foot out the door when a gunshot sounded. A bullet penetrated her skull and she collapsed onto the ground, a puddle of blood pooling around her.

Panic struck in the living room. Everyone cried out and grabbed the children, ducking behind the couch. Dennis mustered up the courage and ran, shutting the door quickly. Gunshots sounded, the bullets breaking through the door and hitting him straight in the chest. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Uncle!" Emma cried, but Laura kept her from running over to him. "Let me go!"

"Do you want to get shot?" Laura questioned, tightening her grip on Emma. She turned to look at Dennis for a moment before sighing in defeat and ducking behind the couch.

"What are we going to do?" Mindy asked, fear clear in her eyes.

Annalise cradled a crying Glenn and Claire cradled Iris. Matt wrapped his arms around Leah, and Adam and Kendra snuggled up beside Emma. Laura looked around at the panicked women and children before taking a deep breath.

"The guys left a few guns here, I'll go grab them. After that we sit and wait, our guns aimed at every entrance. If the bastards think they're breaking in, they have another thing coming."

* * *

"My apartment's just right across the street." Thomas whispered, looking around at the practically empty street. A few wandered around the streets. "Hold on, I'll cause a distraction."

Thomas walked into sight and cleared his throat. The four people looked up at him.

"Damon's calling a town meeting over on the west side of the neighborhood, you better hurry." They nodded and quickly scurried off. Thomas nodded in Tye's direction and motioned towards his apartment.

They rushed across the street and took the steps two at a time up to the second floor, where his daughter's room was. He stopped by the door and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A female voice called. After a moment, Thomas opened the door and led the others inside. His daughter looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

"What's going on?" She questioned, her brown eyes shooting back and forth from her father to the strangers in front of her.

"I'll explain it later, right now we've got to go." She didn't question her father, instead only nodding.

"Well, well. Aiding the enemy, ay Thomas?"

* * *

**Well here's the chapter. I'm sorry for another late update :(**

**RIP Isabella and Dennis :(**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews! This will be the last chapter in The Other Atlanta Survivors, don't worry though. I plan to write a sequel to the story, suggestions for names would be gratefully appreciated. **

* * *

_**September 2, 2012: Outbreak Day 37**_

Everyone spun around, guns lifted, to face an agitated Damon. He tsked, stepping closer to the group.

"Thomas, Thomas." Damon sighed, shaking his head. Philip and Lee entered the room after him. "I trusted you, how could you do this to me?"

Thomas didn't answer, only stepping protectively in front of his daughter.

"Come now, do you honestly think I would harm your daughter? She's done nothing wrong."

Thomas laughed. "You've been threatening me with her life for a month, and I'm sick of it. We want no trouble, only to leave."

Philip and Lee kept their guns aimed at Tye's group, awaiting Damon's orders to shoot. Damon didn't reply, only turning to face Tye.

"Where's Angela?"

"Somewhere." Tye replied, smirking at Damon's angry expression.

"I asked you a question and I expect an honest answer."

"She's alive, if that's what you're wondering."

Smoke practically poured out of Damon's ears. He stepped closer, lowering his voice.

"I wouldn't speak to me like that, if I were you."

Tye opened his mouth to speak when a gurgling sound rung out across the room. Everyone spun around to see a knife stuck in both Philip and Lee's necks. They dropped to the ground, dead. Damon cried out in fury, pulling his gun and aiming for the closest person to him, Avery.

The bullet entered her chest and she collapsed to the ground. Tye ran and tackled Damon from behind. Ryan kicked the gun from his hands as Tye pinned his head to the floor. Tye looked up and nodded to Ryan, who quickly brought his knife down on Damon's skull.

Everyone sighed in relief as they stood up, brushing their clothes off. Ryan kneeled beside Avery's body, closing her open eyes.

"Now you're with Reese." He whispered, standing up. "Rest in peace."

Everyone turned away from their fallen friend, turning to Tye.

"How many are out there?" Tye asked, looking at Hina and Thomas.

"There were twenty of us here, so there are probably about ten left." Thomas answered, hugging his daughter close to him.

Hina nodded. "They'll flee though."

"I want to find the bastards that raped Leah!" Eric exclaimed, looking around angrily.

Thomas nodded to Philip and Lee's corpses. "There they are."

Eric angrily kicked their corpses. "I hope they rot in hell."

* * *

The women sat ready, the children sat in the middle. They had sat facing the entrances for over an hour, with no unexpected intruders.

"I wonder if they're still out there." Annalise asked aloud, gripping the handle of her pistol.

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but we're not chancing it by looking."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the room returned to its original silence, the only sound to be heard was Emma's sniffling.

* * *

Tye's group had gathered in the middle of the neighborhood, the remaining survivors gathered around, fear clear in their eyes.

"We mean you no harm, we just ask that you pack up your stuff and leave this place." Tye announced, looking around at the people. "We'll give you all some cans of food and a weapon and then you'll be out on your own. We wish the best for you."

People began to protest, saying it was unfair for Tye to send them out there. One guy even had the nerve to charge at Lawrence, who didn't hesitate to raise his gun and shoot him. After that, the protests quieted down and everyone slinked back to their house.

"This place will be better secured than Dennis' farm ever was." Tye announced, looking around at the safe haven. The place was an average size neighborhood with small houses, enclosed by a giant wrought iron fence.

Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled at the thought.

* * *

Another hour had passed and the women were beginning to doubt whether the people were still outside. Regardless, they didn't break position. This moment, Iris chose to cry because her diaper needed changing.

Claire looked up at Laura with wide eyes and mouthed "What do I do?" Laura held up her hand, signaling for Claire to wait. She took a deep breath and crawled across the floor, ducking under windows so she wouldn't be seen. She grabbed a diaper from one of the room's before turning to head back to the living room.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang and rushed into the living room to see the door had been busted down. Five men piled in from outside and Laura ducked as one of them shot at her. She quickly took aim and shot one of them in the neck. The other four began firing, but the women returned fire.

Emma pulled the trigger, aiming for one of the men's chest. He collapsed onto another of the men, and Laura shot him as he struggled to get his comrade's body off of him. One of the bullets pierced Minka's stomach and she fell forwards, screaming in pain.

One of the guys shot and hit Laura in the bicep. She cried out, falling heavily against the wall. Clenching her teeth, she raised her arms and fired at one of the men, who had stopped to reload. The bullet hit him in his stomach and he collapsed to the ground.

The remaining man panicked and turned to run from the room, but Annalise shot out of instinct, managing to hit him in the upper thigh. His gun skidded across the floor and he scrambled to reach it but was too slow. Emma had jumped up and was standing in front of him, her gun aimed straight for his skull.

"For my uncle." She cried, closing her eyes and squeezing the trigger. A sigh escaped her lips as she collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

The guy that was shot in the stomach lay squirming. Leah took the gun from Annalise's hand and walked over to the man, aiming at his skull and pulling the trigger. The gun fell from her hands as Matt embraced her in a hug.

"Minka!" Mindy cried, crawling over to her dying friend. Minka clutched her stomach, moaning in pain as she coughed up blood.

Leah turned to look at Minka but the scene outside caught her eye. "Oh no."

The yard outside was overrun by Walkers, the fence was barely managing to keep them out. Anymore and the fence would snap. Everyone's eyes widened, and Laura began to spit out instructions.

"Leah, close the door. Everyone else, help me push the couch and anything else in front of the door." Everyone jumped into action and did just as Laura instructed. After the front door was blocked, they ran to fortify the back door.

Once the doors were blocked, everyone huddled in the living room. Minka was still alive, but just barely. Her head laid in Mindy's lap, her breathing came in short, ragged breaths. Laura clutched her arm as she leaned against the wall and spoke the words everyone was thinking,

"I hope the guys come back soon."

* * *

"I wish the best for you." Tye repeated, nodding respectfully to the last inhabitants. The man and woman looked at him with hatred for making them leave. They didn't say anything, only climbing into their car and driving away.

The guys sighed in exhaustion. "Let's get back, we'll clean this up tomorrow."

* * *

They weren't expecting the sight before them. In Dennis' field, there were at least twenty-five Walkers. Thankfully they hadn't broken the fence down yet.

"No, no, no!" Ryan cried, jumping out of the car, everyone followed suit. They stood there, looking down at the scene before them. "What's happened?"

* * *

**So here's the concluding chapter. The sequel will pick up from there. Sorry to the authors who I didn't put in their OC's yet, but trust me they'll be in the sequel. Thanks for sticking with me through this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it. Once I put up the new story, I'll post a new chapter telling the name and I'll try to put the link. :)**

**I hope everyone will continue to stay with me and will be a part of the sequel. If not, then it was great having you. XD**


	30. Author's Note

**I put up the first chapter of After Atlanta(thanks NTA Fanfic for the name). It's just the OC submission form but I figured you guys would like to check it out. :)**


End file.
